


Daddy Dearest

by BunnyWK



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 151
Words: 39,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome finds out who her real father is. After she's finished in the past, Mama-Higurashi sends her to be with her father. A man she doesn't know, who didn't even know she existed until she arrived on his doorstep. Things just got awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/gifts).



> A gift for WhisperingKage. Cause chatting with her is was helped create this new baby of mine. Then again, chatting with her has plunnies being tossed back and forth far too easily.  
> Also this will be done in a drabble series. Hope you enjoy.

She blinked wide eyes after her mother finished sharing with her a certain little fact. The man she had thought was her father, was in fact her stepfather. Her's was actually alive and kicking. And that wasn't even the best part.

Oh no, nothing was ever simple if you were one, Kagome Higurashi. Especially since her 15th birthday.

Her mind was still turning the name of her real father around in her head, over and over again. How could she not? Everybody knew it! She was just left wondering, how her mother met the man to begin with.

Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

15 hours later, Kagome was finally in New York. All she had to do now was find Tony Stark. Shouldn't be a problem. Getting to see him personally, was a whole thing entirely.

News of Stark Tower was all over the place, so she figured it would be best to start there. Would they allow her in there was another matter. Glancing back at her rolling luggage and shifting her only carry on.

How was she to do this? 'Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Actually it's Kagome Stark, I happen to be your daughter!'?

That would go over so smoothly. Yup.


	3. Chapter 3

Pursing her lips, she tried to bite back on speaking her mind to the woman behind the desk. She was on the ground floor of Stark Tower, and the woman behind the expensive desk was being rather... bitchy. She was acting like she was here to see the man for money, sex, or worse, both.

The idea hadn't been appealing before, and now that she knew her relation to the man, it made her nauseous.

“I need see Stark-san!” it probably didn't help that her English sucked. She was mentally cursing her dog-eared friend, for ruining her study time.


	4. Chapter 4

The lady behind the desk looked at her curiously. Most likely thinking she was some sort of freak or disturbed person.

How she really wished she could speak proper English. It had been one of the classes she had excelled at. Before she met Inuyasha.

 _“Damn it Inuyasha this is all your fault!”_ she muttered under her breath, holding back the urge to bang her head against the desk before her.

“Miss, are you alright?”

She merely whimpered in return.

“No. Not really.” her English may have sucked badly, but that she could answer without a hitch.


	5. Chapter 5

The receptionist had started to panic when she had begun to cry. Went so far as actually leaving her post to rush around to the front and consult her.

It got to the point where the receptionist wasn't the only one.

The lady had moved her to where some chairs had been placed and a few concerned people were gathering.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She came in asking to see Mr. Stark, but when I told her it needed an appointment she broke down."

Soon enough, a red headed woman was steadily making her way towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

At this point, Kagome simply wanted to get this done and over with. Worst thing that could happen, he sent her packing back to Tokyo with a restraining order.

So when the tall red headed woman finally reached them, Kagome dug through her bag and noticed a folder with a note clipped to it. Blinking her tears away, she pulled it and read the note.

Seemed her mother had thought of everything. She may not be here, but she put everything to help prove her claim at being Stark's daughter together. The picture and a note to Stark as well.


	7. Chapter 7

So with shaking hands, she handed the note and folder over to the woman. She had seemed far closer to Stark then the others around her, so she hoped she could trust the woman with it's contents.

Pepper raised a brow as she took the piece of paper and folder from the girl. Reading it, she blinked her eyes at the neatly written note on the piece of paper. But what caught her breath was the contents.

Lowering her hands and taking the girl in, she felt slightly... numb. And seeing the girl now, she could actually see the resemblance.


	8. Chapter 8

There were subtle differences, more feminine roundness and delicateness to the girls features, but there were definite hints of Tony there.

And if what the note said was true, then this girl had just found out about her parentage as well. Folding the note and pocketing it she let out a sigh. There was a decision to make here, and Tony had showed his interest when the commotion had made it's way to them.

If she just had the poor girl leave, Tony would be sure to question her. This was a tough decision but it needed to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

Letting out a sigh, and trying to ignore the feeling that was tightening her stomach, she ushered the girl to stand and follow her.

She knew what Tony was like, hadn't believed them when she first started working for him, but she quickly learned. And it seemed his past was catching up with him, and she was not about to take it out on the girl herself. One couldn't help who their parents were.

So she led the girl to her's and Tony's private elevator. This was a meeting that had been put off for far too long for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

The girl was nervously twisting the tissue she had been using earlier, and Pepper couldn't blame her. The note said that the girl, Kagome, just found out her father was the Tony Stark. A result of a wild one night stand. And apparently, after falling into a sort of depression, the woman sent Kagome here to meet the man.

That was a lot to take in for a 16 year old girl. Heck, she was having trouble swallowing it.

"Ms. Potts, may I ask who is with you?"

Pepper sighed as Kagome jumped slightly. This was going to get interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

"Someone very important JARVIS."

"Then shall I inform Mr. Stark of the visit?"

"...Please do." her hold on the file tightened slightly. She was having a hard time keeping neutral.

Kagome was now twitching slightly, seemed her nerves were finally fraying. If it were at all possible, Pepper was sure the girl would bolt.

They finally came to a stop and she was once again leading the girl towards the man that was her father. She was at war with herself to leave them to be or be present when it finally happened.

She still wasn't sure.


	12. Chapter 12

"Follow me please. You can leave your belongings here."

The girl hesitated before placing her things against the wall, being extra careful that they were out of the way and wouldn't fall over. Well, she could honestly say, as twisted as the situation was, the girl was winning her over.

It was still odd to see and female-asian version of Tony. She was secretly hoping that she didn't inherit any of Tony's personality traits. There was only so much she could handle, and the world wasn't big enough for two of him.

Let alone a female version of him.


	13. Chapter 13

As they made their way to where Tony was, she could hear the man working on something or other. Her stomach once again bottomed out on her. It was then she realized that she had yet to introduce herself to the skittered looking girl.

"I'm sorry. My name is Pepper Potts."

"Hig-, ah um, Kagome Higurashi." the girl bowed slightly, to which she returned. She had done enough business with partners from Japan to know their customs. She smiled lightly when the girl stuck her hand out to shake with her own.

She was a contrast to Tony.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony had his back to them as he tinkered with his latest Iron Man suit. JARVIS announced them, though Tony didn't turn to face them.

Typical Tony. Once he got involved in something, he really ran with it.

"Tony, I think you should meet... her."

"Her?" Tony finally turned around, and eyed Kagome with a raised brow.

"What is this? An early birthday present?"

Kagome paled, apparently she understood English well enough, to catch the innuendo there. Pepper sighed lightly.

"In a sense. You need to read these." handing the file to Tony with baited breath.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony took the file, along with a note Pepper had tucked away safely. He went through the file first, taking in the copied documents with a raised brow.

Birth and medical certificates?

There was also a photo, of him and a very hot looking Japanese woman that he vaguely remembered. Flipping it over he could make out his hand writing.

Oh. Now he remembered. Tokyo had been quite the trip. Nodoka was her name, and he had practically had her with him his entire stay in Tokyo. Best international convention he had ever been too.

And there had been many.


	16. Chapter 16

Putting the file down, it's contents of no importance to him. What did the girl mean to him personally?

He reached for his glass as he opened the folded piece of paper and began to read what was written. He choked on his drink after reading the first line.

-Tony, the girl before you is Kagome. Your daughter.-

Whipping his head up quickly enough to cause whiplash he took the nervous girl in. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the photo and held it up so it and the girl were aligned. Seeing the actual resemblances between himself and the girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Placing the picture down, he read the rest of the note. Somewhat upset that he was only finding out about his daughter now.

Pausing, he blinked when he realized his last thought.

He was a father. He had a daughter.

Pouting slightly, the first thought that followed that, was she was going to 'cramp his style'. He was Tony Stark! Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist! Having a child could ruin his image!

"Paternity test! I want a paternity test done!"

"Tony..."

"No! We're doing a paternity test! I want solid scientific verification! These could be fake, she could be lying! Now!"


	18. Chapter 18

Pepper rolled her eyes as she took a small sample of Tony's blood, he was pouting and complaining. Not just about the sudden appearance of his daughter, but the test required his own blood needing to be drawn.

Put him in a metal suit, he would face tanks. Draw up a small bit of blood, and he would revert to an age before double digits.

She turned to Kagome, held up a sleeve, understanding the situation far too clearly.

But, she smiled and drew a small sample of her blood, who didn't even flinch when the needle pierced her skin.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony kept a watchful eye on the girl as she sat on his sofa drinking some water as they waited for JARVIS to complete the test.

She was taking his apartment in, what she could see at the moment at least, with slightly veiled curiosity. She favored her mother, more than she did him. But then he remembered that he had checked her out as she had stood next to Pepper.

Blanching, he turned his head away. Despite whatever the test results would be, he now felt like an actual pervert. And not the fun lovable kind he usually was!


	20. Chapter 20

He hadn't said anything since the test had first started. Instead he went over what was written in the note.

She kept their daughter a secret to protect him? Didn't want to seem like she was hassling for his money? Didn't want to tie him down?

Sure he had a reputation, but having a kid wouldn't change that. He had plenty of money, the little bit to help support her and Kagome wouldn't have been missed. As for tying him down... They could've worked something out.

But it was the reason that Kagome was sent to him that bugged him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sir, I've completed the tests."

"And?"

"Tests prove, that she is your daughter."

He had a feeling that that would have been the result, but he was a man of science. He needed the concrete proof that a few slips of paper couldn't hold.

Leaning back in his seat, he took in his daughter once again. She was calm now, too calm really. But he was trying to think things through. Things were different now, now that he was a father.

Question was, what to do now? His own father wasn't the best example at the moment.


	22. Chapter 22

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I can't exactly send her back. She -is- my daughter after all."

They both turned to Kagome when she let out a tired yawn. It had been a rather tiring couple of hours, but the girl most likely had a couple of exhausting days.

"Set up the guest room as her own. We'll talk figure things out in the morning."

"Kagome." the girl perked up at hearing her name, tiredly blinking her eyes in his direction.

"Come, I'll show you to your new room."

She simply smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome took in her new room. It was large, larger than the one she had back home on the shrine. And it had a wonderful view of New York city.

The colors were muted, if she had to go by anything, rather bland. Then again, it was a guest room before it became hers. The furniture itself was very modern looking. Her belongings were already there, just waiting for her to unpack.

"Well, this is your room. After you settle and we've talked about everything, you can do with it what you want."

It became awkwardly silent.


	24. Chapter 24

With neither really knowing what to say, Kagome took ... Tony... her father, in.

He wasn't at all like in the photos that were always being taken. At the moment at least. He seemed drawn in on himself, guarded. Hands stuffed into his pants pockets, his body turned to face the door better, his stance slightly on defensive.

Biting her lower lip she let out a sigh. It was beyond awkward for both of them.

"Goodnight, Stark-san." she wasn't sure what else to call him really.

He turned towards her, and muttered a quiet return before leaving the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome had changed and was now in her new bed. As comfy as it was, she had sworn she near purred at the feel of the sheets, she had tossed and turned for a few hours now.

Was it that it was a new bed in a new place? Was it, the she was so exhausted that she couldn't sleep? Or was it that she had met a man that was her father, and that said man was a couple of feet from her?

She had a feeling it was all of them rolled into one big ball of stress.


	26. Chapter 26

Sighing, Kagome got out of bed and began doing some yoga moves. It was just one of the things she had taken up since she traveled to the past, not only did it make meditation for her easier, but it was also good for her physically.

It was about 1 in the morning, an hour after she had started, that she was finally feeling tired. So, she crawled back into bed. Before she fell asleep though, she knew she'd be up a few short hours later. Waking up at dawn was nothing new to her.

It was all Inuyasha's fault.

As predicted, she was up a few hours later at dawn. It seemed it didn't matter what part of the world she was in, as soon as the sun was up, so was she.

After doing her morning rituals; which consisted of an hour of yoga and meditation, she changed into a set of casual clothing. Leaving her room, she thought it best to better acquaint herself with her father's home. Who knew how long she would be staying.

She happened upon the kitchen, blushing lightly when her stomach growled. Guess it was time to eat. But, was it alright?


	27. Chapter 27

Looking out the window, the sun had just finished climbing over the horizon, but she hadn't seen either Ms. Potts, or her father. Could she simply go through the kitchen to look for something to eat?

She felt like she was a guest more, than living with her father.

When her stomach growled a third time, a voice spoke up.

"Do you need any aid, Ms. Kagome?"

Jumping and spinning, thinking she had been caught about to pilfer the kitchen, Kagome blinked wide eyes when she met with no one.

She'd lost it, but the voice spoke up again.

"Ms. Kagome?"

Taking in the room, and not seeing anyone, she turned and sat on a stool at the bar. _"This place is possessed."_

And here, her mother had gone through all the trouble to try and get her into a normal setting. Well as normal as it could get with Tony Stark being her father. But, normal, as in away from magic and danger.

_"I happen to be an AI Ms. Kagome, and not a spirit. There is a difference."_

Kagome leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the cool bar top. _"Great. I'm in a sarcastic smart house."_


	28. Chapter 28

Her stomach rumbled again, and all Kagome could do was prop her chin to sit on the bar top instead.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Kagome?"

"I'm... hungry."

The lights in the kitchen were turned on at her reply, causing Kagome to blink.

"You are more than welcome to the kitchen. If you need anything, feel free to ask."

"Is it, alright that I just use the kitchen? I did just arrive yesterday." despite the question, Kagome was up and moving.

"You are Mr. Stark's daughter."

As if that answer explained and allowed everything possible.

Biting her lip, Kagome contemplated the answer she got. 'Till she finally decided to make everyone breakfast, this way she wouldn't feel like... a thief.

"Ah... what's your name?" she questioned before she asked what both her father and Ms. Potts liked for breakfast. AI or not, it was rather rude on her part, she could thank her mother for that, that she had yet to get the AI's name.

"JARVIS."

"Well, Jarvis, what do Ms. Potts and... my father usually eat for breakfast?"

It felt odd to speak with a... being, without a face to make eye contact with. But she listened to some of the menus Jarvis listed. Afterwards, she set to work.


	29. Chapter 29

Kagome hummed as she flipped a pancake, the radio on low, and quickly checked on the bacon.

It had taken Jarvis to direct her to where everything was, the ingredients and the tools she needed. Everything electrical, he pretty worked. In her mind, male voice meant she would call the AI by male titles. But, back to breakfast. The eggs were finished and coffee was brewing.

It was to this scene that Pepper walked in on. She was actually shocked that someone else was up before her, and it wasn't Tony working on something or other like he often did.

"Good morning, Kagome."

The girl in question quickly whipped her head about, seemingly caught off guard, and blushed before turning back to her work, but not without offering a quiet 'good morning' in return.

Pepper could only blink, as she watched the girl hustle about the kitchen to put some slices of bread in the toaster. She had honestly expected the girl to sleep in rather late. Not only had she suspected that the last few days had been rough, but she had flown from Tokyo to New York.

Personally, she herself never really slept during flights.

Unlike Tony.

Unless there was some form of female entertainment.


	30. Chapter 30

When Kagome quickly served up a mug of coffee, Pepper took the girl in.

The girl seemed in her element, in the kitchen, already placing the food on serving plates and washing after herself.

"What time did you wake up at?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kagome paused in her work, turning to her to answer, before frowning slightly and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know." the answer was slightly thick with an accent, but it came across clearly.

Pepper watched as the girl returned to her cleaning, blinking widely. All she could do was sip from her coffee. They then moved breakfast to the table to eat.

It was quiet between the two of them, not really awkwardly so, just quite. What did one say to the newly found daughter to the man you were currently in a relationship with?

"This is very good."

Kagome looked up from her plate, blinked twice before smiling and returning to her own plate. It was then that Pepper realized something. Either Kagome was a rather quiet girl, or her English needed improving.

It was easy to see that she understood. But speaking and understanding were two different concepts. She would wait until Tony was awake before broaching the subject. She sighed, it might take a while before that happened. Once Tony was asleep, it took a while before he would wake up.


	31. Chapter 31

Thinking over things, if it was language, then Tony would have to be the one that made the final decision. She was -his- daughter.

Speaking of which, it left her wondering if she had made any sort of contact with her mother.

"Kagome?" when said girl turned to her completely, she continued. "Did you call your mother?"

It took a moment, but Pepper got her answer from the look on the girls face. Seemed Kagome forgot, if the rapid fire of Japanese and her sprinting off were any indication to go by.

Pepper chuckled lightly under her breath.

It didn't matter if it was hectic, energized, stressful, happy, etcetera. It was a gut feeling that Pepper felt, that Kagome would make their lives simply, more.

It was during the girl's absence that Tony walked in, eying the made breakfast laid out on the table.

"When did you start cooking?" although he was already serving himself a plate.

"I didn't. Kagome did." Pepper calmly took another sip of coffee to hide her smirk.

Tony almost tripped, seemed Kagome wasn't the only forgetful one that morning. But he quickly composed himself and took a seat at the table.


	32. Chapter 32

It was a few minutes later that Kagome returned, pausing momentarily when she spotted Tony sitting at the table as well. She continued to her spot, offering a 'good morning' to which Tony grunted his return.

Pepper watched the proceedings between the two. It seemed like an everyday breakfast, only, there was no talking at all between them. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. For now.

"Did you get in touch with your mother?"

"Ah, yes. She is... happy, that I... safe." Kagome furrowed her brows, struggling with her words.

The opening Pepper needed.

"Tony, I think we should get Kagome a tutor."

The man himself looked up from his plate, looking at her before turning to Kagome, who was also paying attention to the turn in conversation.

"A tutor? For what?"

As much as she loved the man, he could be clueless in rare moments. Like now.

"It's apparent that Kagome is struggling with English. Understanding is different that speaking or writing."

"Hmmm. We'll buy Rosetta Stone and get JARVIS to tutor her."

Pepper paused and blinked. And blinked again, then one final time. "Rosetta Stone?"

"No?"


	33. Chapter 33

"We're not going to sit her in front of a computer all day or have a faceless voice tutor her! No offense JARVIS."

"None taken Ms. Potts."

"It's how everyone is doing it these days it appears." Tony shrugged his shoulders, honestly not seeing the problem.

"A tutor will be able to know where she is level wise, with her English."

"So can a computer."

"Now your just being lazy Tony."

"No, computers are far more accurate than a person. Simple fact."

"Then why not let JARVIS run Stark Industries? He's your AI."

Kagome watched her father and Ms. Potts bicker back and forth. And all about methods on how to improve her English?

She had understood the suggestion for a tutor, and something about Jarvis. The rest was lost to her, but she understood 'Rosetta Stone'. Whatever that was.

So instead, she cleared away the table, as they all seemed to be done with breakfast, and washed the dishes. She hoped they'd be done by the time she was.

Sadly, they weren't.

They were still at it when she returned to the table. She'd wait another minute or so before jumping in.


	34. Chapter 34

"Jarvis, could you translate what I'm about to say, please?"

"Sir? Ms. Kagome has something she would like me to translate for her."

"Go ahead then." both turned to the girl as she spoke, JARVIS translating it word for word.

"As I'm sure you can provide the best of computer programs to use and study from, as well as Jarvis, I prefer using hands on methods while learning. A face to speak to and with when learning."

It was at 'hands on' that Tony narrowed his eyes. Signs of fatherly instincts over Kagome, rearing it's head.

It was already later that week, when Tony and Pepper began interviewing various tutors for her.

She had accompanied every interview, and there had been a lot.

The first few, had gone crazy when they learned she was to be the student, and not her father. Why they had thought it was her father that needed a tutor never made any sense to her. A few had looked at her the 'wrong way' which promptly had her father tossing them out. And lastly, many were just trying to weasel as much money as possible.

At this rate, it would take a saint that would offer to tutor her for free to gain Tony's approval.

Like that was gonna happen.


	35. Chapter 35

They had finally settled on a young tutor, a few years younger than herself actually. It had Kagome mentally rolling her eyes.

Despite the awkwardness between them, Tony sure was stepping into the protective father roll rather easily. Perhaps, a little -too- easily. In fact, if it weren't so aggravating at certain points, she would admit that it was rather cute.

As it was, he was constantly checking up on her during her tutoring sessions. At first it left her tutor, Ken, rather confused to the interruptions, then he got annoyed at them.

Kagome had learned long ago to ignore all distractions while trying to study.

She subconsciously had a list of all the types of interruptions Tony did during her sessions.

The first time was actually an accident, but his continuing of walking through the room wasn't. Next was him actually offering refreshments, when they already had a small platter of drinks and snacks. Third was an interrogation when Ken had gotten too close to her, for Tony's comfort.

Now he sat in on all sessions.

To say Ken was fed up would be an understatement. So he finally forced Tony to participate on the lessons. Otherwise Pepper would have to come in and drag him away.


	36. Chapter 36

Pepper hid a smirk as she watched the scene before her.

Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, Iron Man and newly appointed father, was being reprimanded by a 12 year old.

It had been almost three months since Kagome arrived, and while things were still awkward, they were actually falling into place. And seeing Tony acting all fatherly, it was actually sweet to see that side of him. Even if he sometimes went overboard and left Kagome and herself exasperated.

Like now for instance, Kagome was correcting a mistake he had made, leaving Tony huffing that the brat had cheated.

Another thing that had surprised her, was how fast Kagome was actually learning. Soon enough the sessions with Ken were becoming shorter and shorter, as well as fewer and fewer.

Tony bragged that it was his genius flowing through Kagome.

That was somewhat hindered when they asked her how she was doing in her education, only to learn that she was failing a few classes. Pretty much the ones Tony himself took pride on.

Maths and sciences.

When asked, all Kagome said was that she missed a year of school due to personal issues. Reminding Tony why Kagome was there. Or his lack of knowledge of why she was there.


	37. Chapter 37

"So, why did you miss a years worth of school?"

"Something came up that needed my attention." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not looking her father in the eye.

Narrowing his own at the vague answer, Tony contemplated on what to do. Pepper had told him, that while they were getting along, she still might have trust issues with him. That she didn't know him well enough to share all her secrets with him at this point.

It left him feeling somewhat at odds. He understood that, but a small part of him desperately wanted her to trust him.

They were once again meeting with tutors to help Kagome with her other subjects. Not only that, while summer was quickly approaching, Kagome would be enrolled start September. As such, Tony would be sending her to where she would get the best of the best, despite what Kagome said.

So Pepper had drawn up school applications for various schools the city had to offer along with the core curriculum.

Her new tutor was a girl that was actually Kagome's age. Ken still had sessions with her twice a week, but Kagome was now focused on her new studies. Tony included.


	38. Chapter 38

It was the weekend, no tutoring sessions, so Tony thought it would be a rather wonderful idea to take Kagome with him to see the western division of Stark Industries. She had asked how, only to receive a smirk from her father and led to a private air strip where a private jet was sitting.

"...is this really necessary?"

"It is if we want to go to California and back. In a day." he chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulders before dragging her towards the jet.

"Does Pepper know about this?"

"Yes she does."

Pursing her lips, based on the tone he used, Kagome had a feeling, that Pepper only knew half of what Tony was up too. She was pretty sure, that having her tag along, was probably the part that Tony left out.

The inside was... spacious, much more than the one she flew on to get to New York. Taking it in, she gingerly sat down in one of the seats, far too uncomfortable. She had grown far to used to relying on beings that could fly naturally that offered her a ride to man made machines. She did almost have a near panic attack on the flight from Tokyo to New York.

"Afraid of flying."

Kagome replied, not realizing what she was saying or that it was confusing her father."Not really, I just don't like planes."

"Isn't that the same thing?"


	39. Chapter 39

It took a second before Kagome realized that she had goofed, so to say. She had been distracted from the big screen TV that she had spotted at the back of the cabin. Wondering why he would need one to begin with while on a plane.

"Huh?"

"Isn't fear of flying and fear of planes the same thing?"

Blinking rapidly, she slowly shook her head. In all reality, they weren't the same thing. For all he knew, she could prefer to hand glide, rather than travel by plane. For example, even though she had never been hand gliding before.

"Not really. Aviophobia is a fear of flying, Pteromerhanophobia is a fear of being on an airplane. Two different things."

Tony blinked, surprised that after three months, not only was his daughter's English vastly improved, but only had the slightest of accents now when she spoke. He was also thrown into a loop when she tossed those two words out, without having any real problems.

"...thing alright?"

He grabbed the hand that was waving in front of his face, turning his attention back to his... daughter, it was still a little hard to admit that he was a father even if it was to himself, he took in her curious blue eyes. Eyes that were nothing like his own, or her mother, as far as he could remember.


	40. Chapter 40

Tony had more than one reason for taking Kagome with him to California, while he did want to show her who he was and what he did, he would also use the time to get to know his estranged daughter more than he had during the three months that she had been living in his home.

Problem was, he really didn't know where to start.

Had she been someone else, of age, not his daughter -and he wasn't with Pepper-, he most likely would have started off with how he wanted her in his bed. But seeing as she wasn't of age, was his daughter, and he was with Pepper, the usual wouldn't work.

"If you have questions, go ahead and ask."

He once again blinked into reality at the sound of his daughter's voice, not at all surprised how she was able to continue to do so, surprising him that is.

"How..."

"You have this look, like you want to know something, but don't know how to go about getting the answer. You wear it sometimes while you're working on your new suit."

He raised a brow at that. Turns out, she was learning more about him than he was about her. Seems he had to pick things up, and rather quickly.


	41. Chapter 41

Leaning back into his seat, he took the young woman that sat across from him in.

She really favored her mother, but even he could see hints of himself. Her eye color for instance, he had been skeptic in believing that she was his daughter because of her eye color, but then he remembered his own mother had such blue eyes.

His ears, though slightly smaller, Kagome definitely had his ears. Her eyes were more rounder, though still very much almond shaped, a rather perfect blend of his own and her mother's if he did say so himself. But that was about it

"Did you always know?"

"That you were my father? No. I found out, literally a few days before I showed up on your doorstep." her lips twitched up into a half smile.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What's there to tell? Or better said, what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with your family."

Kagome narrowed her eyes the smallest amount, before smiling and leaning forward on the table between them. "Why? I'm sure you did a background check and know pretty much all there is to know about me."

His own lips twisted slightly. Crossing his arms over his chest he let out a grumble as his daughter snickered under her breath. She wasn't wrong about that.


	42. Chapter 42

Kagome's snickers soon died down, but the smile on her face didn't. Watching the man across from her, it was interesting to see that he was actually pouting!

"Well, to answer your question, I have a younger brother... Well, half brother..." she looked off to the side, wondering what Inuyasha would say to that. "My grandfather, and my mother, whom I'm sure you remember."

Oh did he ever. But he highly doubted that Kagome wanted to hear anything about that.

"And your, step father?"

"He died when I was eight. A year after Souta was born. Car accident." her face dropped to something unreadable. "I feel actually pretty guilty about that."

"Why? You were a kid, how could you feel guilty about something you had no control over?"

"I got to know that man as if he were my own father. Do things with him, have memories of him. But Souta... he never got that. So, I told him stories of what he was like when he was alive, get him to experience our... his father through those stories. But, now I have a father all over again, Souta... still doesn't have one though."

Tony was once again shocked, if not a little awed. To think, Kagome thought so deeply for one her age, cared so deeply about others, when most people in this day and age, would rather use each other to climb to the top.


	43. Chapter 43

Feeling the heaviness that had settled over Kagome, Tony tried to think of a way to try and disperse it.

"How are your tutoring sessions coming along? Any trouble?"

He watched her raise a brow at the question, her face looking rather deadpan. "You should know. You sit in on them as often as you can."

He coughed into his hand. It was weird how a look from her could make him feel like a disobedient child. Wasn't he the parent in this relationship? He was pretty sure he was, last time he checked.

"Yes, well, it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Well then, they're going along fine I guess. Basically review from my last year of school. And the new material is not that hard to understand." she shrugged her shoulders, there really wasn't much to say.

"That's good to hear." nodding his head, Tony found himself quickly running out of ideas of what to talk about with his daughter.

It made him feel like a lousy father. Something he swore he wouldn't follow in his own father's footsteps, if he ever became a one himself. Not that he had planned it, but now he really didn't have much of a choice. And he wasn't saying that he didn't want Kagome around, he did, it was just adjusting to the situation.

Something Kagome seemed to be excelling at over him, and far too easily.


	44. Chapter 44

"So what do you want to do, after your done school I mean." this was something he was truly interested in, and something he fully planned to be a part of. Her future.

"Not really sure. Maybe a doctor." she smiled, and it only widened after a few moments. "Yeah, that sounds like something I'd like to do. Or maybe a teacher. Something that helps others."

"Oh? Just a question, but do you already have any experience?"

Kagome was sure, that if she had been eating or drinking anything when he had asked that question, she would have most likely have choked on it. Why did he feel the need to ask that question?!

"Oh... um... some first aid courses." it wasn't like she could come out and say that she helped patch up friends 500 years in the past after battles she herself took part in.

Or helped Kaede with the medicinal herbs, various tasks in the village. Which had included mending broken bones, treating cold, or helping with a few births. Yeah, that wasn't exactly first aid course material.

"I see. What are your thoughts on taking up a position at Stark Industries?"

Kagome couldn't help but blink at the question. "Eh?"


	45. Chapter 45

Shaking her head, realizing that hadn't been a rather intelligent answer, she tried again, when the question really sunk in.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Well, I don't really have anyone to inherit or take it up after me. Never really thought about it till you showed up, but I would like to name you my successor."

"Ummm..." Kagome was completely blown out of the water with that one. "Are... are you sure? I mean... I don't even know what it is you do..."

She couldn't help but blush at that. Other than the Arc Reactor and the Iron Man suit, she really didn't know much about Stark Industries. Well, save whatever Souta told her after her father first became Iron Man.

Stark Industries was once a weapons manufacturer, but after being a prisoner of war himself, Tony stopped all weapons production. So, she really didn't have a clue.

"Well, that's why I planned this trip. To show you what it is exactly, that I do."

"O-oh. And this... successor thing..."

"You don't have to answer now, but I would like for you to keep it as an option. In fact I don't see why you can't become a doctor and run Stark Industries at the same time."

Kagome felt a bead of sweat trickled down her temple. Oh, he wasn't building the pressure at all.


	46. Chapter 46

"That would be a lot of work and responsibility. To be both a doctor and run Stark Industries. I don't think I'd be able to handle that." Kagome grimaced lightly as she rubbed at the back of her neck. She didn't even want to imagine just how much responsibility that would be.

"I can understand that. Being Iron Man and running the family company is no picnic."

"Then why do it? Why do both and not just one or the other?" she was truly curious.

"Because... I saw a side of war, that I don't want others to see. And now that I have a kid, I don't want you to see it either."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she squashed down the sudden feeling of guilt. He was her father, and had no idea, of what she lived through in the year between her 15th and 16th birthdays. Her mother knew, but he didn't.

They were more alike though, both fighting for a better world. And despite their best efforts, there were still those that sought to... hurt and demean all their hard efforts. But they still fought on. She would tell him one day, but right now, was far too soon.

"Thanks. That... that means a lot."

"Hey, every kid needs a hero. But not every kid can say their parent is a hero. You got bragging rights now."

Snorting to try and stop herself from suddenly laughing, Kagome merely shook her head.


	47. Chapter 47

"You know, if you keep that up, your ego will swell your head to such proportions, I don't think that helmet will fit anymore."

"And ruin my good looks?! I don't think so."

Kagome giggled, finally feeling more at ease around her father. Despite that, she had a feeling it would still be a while before she could call him that in any form.

Tony himself smirked as he watched her, this was more like it. Not only that, Kagome was the type that should always be smiling. Call him sappy, but she literally brightened the room with a smile.

"Ah, I just remembered. Here's a few pictures, if you want to take a look." Kagome instantly pulled out her wallet and began to fish for these photos.

She placed five, worn pictures onto the table and pushed them towards him. He first took notice of how worn they were. Fold lines, small tears, a missing corner, and all from more than simply following a wallet fold. These had been handled, and quite often.

Flipping them over, he saw the names of those in the picture, along with the dates they had been taken. Turning them back over, he took them in one by one.


	48. Chapter 48

The first was of Kagome herself with a younger boy, obviously her younger brother. The boy was dressed in a sports uniform, dirty, disheveled but the biggest smile on his face. Kagome had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, also smiling towards the camera and both displaying victory hand signs while standing in front of a large trophy and soccer ball.

The second was of Nodoka herself. Her hair was cut short, much shorter than it had been when he had met with her. She wore a simple outfit of a dress and blouse underneath an apron. She wasn't looking towards the camera, but obviously laughing at something that had just recently happened. If he had a way to describe the her in the picture, it would be the perfect house wife.

An old man was in the next one, along with Kagome and her younger brother. It appeared the man was talking about something or other, looking rather serious about it as well. But Kagome seemed more interested in a rather obese cat, and her younger brother had fallen asleep on the table.

Three girls were sitting with Kagome, the scene was them outside beneath a shady tree, apparently having lunch while at school.

But it was the last one that stirred something in him, but he wasn't sure what.


	49. Chapter 49

The picture was the most worn, the corners could no longer be called as such, the were curled or no longer there to begin with. The white frame was stained a light yellow, and the Polaroid was literally falling apart.

The contents of the picture left him feeling like a true outside on Kagome's life.

The Kagome in the picture was that of a child, probably no older than five. Her hair was done up in pigtails, she wore a pink jumper dress, a small fist holding onto a balloon. She sat atop a man's shoulders and wore a bright smile as she looked down at him.

The man himself tilted his head back slightly, smiling at whatever was being said between the two. It was obvious who Souta took after, if the man in the picture was anything to go by. The only difference, was this man wore glasses.

His hands were wrapped around Kagome's ankles, keeping her stable, and it was easy to see that the man obviously adored the little girl, and that the girl returned the feelings, if not tenfold.

So this was the man that had raised Kagome for the first part of her life.

"Kenji Higurashi... I still love and miss him."

Looking up, Tony felt an actual pang of jealousy for the man. But also set himself a goal. He would be there, from now on, for the rest of Kagome's life.


	50. Chapter 50

"What... what was he like?"

"He, treated me as if I were his own flesh and blood. I didn't know the difference, but, I've had a few friends where their own step parents didn't treat them any better than... a... product really. But he, said I was his princess."

Looking down at the pictures once again, Tony could only nod his head. He may have inadvertently followed his own father's example of not being the best parent, but he was going to change that. He felt like he had some awesome shoes to fill.

He didn't realize he had said any of his thoughts out loud until Kagome spoke up.

"Why would you think that?"

"My own father wasn't exactly what you would call, fatherly. It was because of that, that I swore to myself, if I ever had children, which I didn't plan on having really, I wouldn't follow his example. But I did exactly that with you."

"Perhaps. But you're doing something a lot wouldn't do."

"Which is?"

"Trying to make up for that. Otherwise, you would have sent me packing as soon as you found out." she smiled lightly at him. "I'm almost an adult, most would simply leave me to mom and not see a reason, want or need to be a part of my life. But you do."


	51. Chapter 51

His own lips quirked, he couldn't help but see the logic in her reasoning.

"A fresh start."

Nodding her head, Kagome agreed. "A fresh start. So, what exactly what are we going to do... once we get to California?"

"I'm going to show you around, explain a bit what it is I do, answer your questions."

Raising a brow, Kagome smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "You make it sound like it's some sort of tour guide. All you need now is one of those nifty little hats."

She couldn't help but snicker at the deadpan look he tossed her, appreciating the lighter mood. Soon they were talking about other things, sort of, every day things while Kagome put her most treasured pictures back into her wallet.

"I still don't understand, how you don't mind flying, but hate planes."

"I'll... explain that one later." she just didn't say when that later would be. But he seemed to have accepted her answer.

"So... have you thought about my offer?"

"Offer?"

"About joining Stark Industries."

"What!? It's only been half an hour since you asked me that!"

"Did you need longer to think about it?"

Kagome face palmed. She should have known by now, but apparently she didn't. Her father didn't like to leave things that mattered to him alone for too long. He had the patients of a five year old it seemed.


	52. Chapter 52

Kagome took in the sights with a smile, the warm weather of California also a mood lifter. It was warm, sunny, and large fluffy white clouds sporadically floated by.

The main building of Stark Industries was well kept, not that that should be surprising, her father could afford the best of the best. And the first thing he brought her to, was the arc reactor, the inspiration that not only powered the Iron Man suit, but kept him alive as well.

"I was wondering..."

When Tony turned towards her, showing that she had his attention, Kagome paused before continuing on with her thoughts.

"If the arc reactor that's..." she waved to the one in his chest to indicate which one she was talking about. "...is what you use to keep shrapnel away from your heart... why don't you have an operation to get them out?"

"Pepper also asked that. So we had the best surgeons in the world take a look. It would be far too risky, even with this baby keeping me alive."

Nibbling on her lower lip, Kagome nodded her head before returning to taking the large arc reactor in. Tipping her head to the side slightly, she realized something.

"This one is nothing compared to what powers your Iron Man suit."

Tony could only blink wide eyes from behind his sunglasses at her realization. Besides Pepper, no one knew that fact. And she had figured it out within only a few minutes of being here.


	53. Chapter 53

"How do you figure that?"

"Hmmm, call it a hunch." even she herself couldn't explain it.

It wasn't like she could actually sense anything from it, it was more like a static discharge. The one Tony had on him personally, felt like she would be near getting a static shock, this one... nothing.

"Do you base a lot on such, hunches?"

"Nope. Mostly instinct. Hasn't left me wrong in a long time. I've learned the head can lead to indecision."

Tony raised a brow at her answer, as she continued to take the reactor before her in. He was about to comment on that, when a secretary made her way towards them.

Her momentary glance towards Kagome was not lost on him, but her attention was back on him, and she wasn't looking... healthy.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Nishikawa has requested that a meeting be set up between the two of you."

Ah, no wonder the woman looked the way she did. That man was ruthless, a real cut throat in the business world. In fact, Tony was pretty sure, in all his dealings with the man, he had never smiled once.

The man was easily annoyed when women tried to throw themselves at him, tried to keep public relations to a minimum. At first he thought the man a stiff prude, or gay, but since he and Pepper got together, he sort of understood. That didn't stop him from appreciating what the women that still threw themselves at him had. But he realized that was changing too, now that he had Kagome in his life as well.


	54. Chapter 54

"Right." nodding his head, he chanced a look at Kagome over his shoulder, surprised that she easily fell into step just behind him but quickly made it to his side.

"Mr. Stark, about your... guest?"

Glancing at the woman over the rim of his sunglasses, he saw how she was taking Kagome in. It was easy to see that the secretary was wary, as well as disgusted with her. Probably thought Kagome was trying to weasel her way into his bed and pocket.

A slight shiver of disgust ran down his spine at the mere thought.

Throwing his arm around Kagome's shoulders, ignoring her questioning look, he merely strode past the woman, forcing Kagome with him. "My -daughter- is more than welcome."

The woman sputtered, not sure heard him correctly. Daughter?! Since when did Tony Stark have a daughter, a teenage one at that?! Shaking her head, she quickly caught up to her boss and started retelling the details of the meeting Mr. Nishikawa wanted to have. She still threw subtle glances at the girl, young woman really, that was still sporting Stark's arm around her shoulders.

Oh she couldn't wait to tell the others what she had just learned during her break. She just hoped it didn't cost her her job.


	55. Chapter 55

Like the rest of the place, his office was huge. With a large window facing the world behind his desk.

Sunny skies, great weather and with how things were running here in California, it made her wonder.

"Why did you move to New York?"

Tony looked up at the sudden question. He had been reading over some of the reports on how things were running, all in the numbers he had calculated they would be in, and turned to take in Kagome.

"Wanted to expand."

"Isn't that usually done with a representative?"

His lips twitched, she was smart, and quick. If how quickly she had learned English, and caught up with her lessons were anything to go by, though he was still puzzled by her lack of interest in math and science when she easily grasped the material.

"Pepper and I nearly... lost our lives here." her eyes widened and she moved closer, taking one of the seats across from him. "We already had plans on starting a eastern division in New York, after that, we decided to start it up ourselves."

"I'm glad the two of you made it out safely then. Whatever it was that endangered your lives I mean."

Nodding his head, he came up short when he realized something. It was because of that, that everyone knew he was Iron Man, the news had gone global in a viral way. So how was it that Kagome didn't know?


	56. Chapter 56

"How is it you don't know?"

"Know what?"

There was no way she could have been playing, her eyes were wide and her face held true curiosity. When he didn't answer her, her brows furrowed slightly and she tilted her head to the side ever so.

"About... all of that. It was at the Stark Expo. About Hammer and his 'Hammer-droids' the near destruction of the expo center."

Sudden nervousness took her over, her eyes darting away from him had his own narrow slightly. She fidgeted in her seat, her eyes darting to meet his own momentarily before just as quickly darting off else where.

"I wasn't really involved with the world around us at that time."

Pursing his lips, he took in her answer. He had a feeling, that was one of the main reasons she was with him now, this reason that had her involved with something that didn't allow her to pay attention to the world around them. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Will I hear about that, reason?"

"No! I mean-!" she let out a sigh, her head dropping forward. "I mean yes, and hopefully soon. I'm just not sure on how soon."

Nodding his head, he allowed her that, and would allow her time. But if he didn't learn of the reasons soon... he'd be going straight to her mother for answers.


	57. Chapter 57

Office behind them, as well as a newly set meeting with Mr. Nishikawa, Tony took his daughter on a tour of the grounds, explaining what it was he now did.

"So, you used to develop weapons... but now your researching the arc reactor, and what it could be applied to. I don't see how that can be all of it."

Smirking, he once again threw an arm around her shoulders, steering them down a different direction. "You're right, it's not. Our research is now in the direction of how to improve living standards. From medical and medicine sciences, technology, and our latest project, clean energy. Just to name a few."

Kagome hummed, it really was the total opposite direction of what the company once did. And she could tell from the sound of his voice, he was actually very proud of the turn about. But the last one caught her attention the most.

"Clean energy? I take it you mean more than solar, wind or water power."

Smirk growing, Tony raised his free hand and tapped at the arc reactor that sat in the center of his chest. Watching how Kagome seemed to become more and more fascinated with what he was sharing with her. Hopefully, sharing his world with her would prove that she could share more of her own.

"We're researching it at the moment, updating the materials used to make up the arc reactor."

"Updating... why?"

"The previous model proved to have undesired... effects."

"Poisoning you mean."


	58. Chapter 58

Blinking wide eyes at her, he was mentally asking himself if he would ever hear something from her that wouldn't catch him off guard. Shaking it off, but he couldn't help but ask how she came across that.

"Well, it could only be the main reason for updating the materials used to create the arc reactor. If you want to create clean energy, any sort of poisoning as a resulting by product would mean something needed to be changed." she shrugged her shoulders, seeing that only logical explanation.

Using his arm around her shoulders, he brought his daughter all that much closer to him. It was something anyone with common sense would know, but most already thought that the arc reactor was already a form of clean energy.

And it was, just not when it applied to powering a human.

But he wasn't about to say that to her. Well not yet at least or unless she didn't ask him specifically. Like she needed some time before she opened up to him completely, he didn't want her to worry over him when it had already been dealt with.

Although, he would admit, it was rather nice to have her attention and affection on him. Different than the form Pepper bestowed upon him, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.


	59. Chapter 59

The tour continued, Tony practically preening under the attention that Kagome was bestowing him with, as well as pride at the wonder he could easily read on her face with how she took in what he had to say. It was not as ecstatic as he would have thought, but the wonder was still there.

They were now leaning against the glass railing simply enjoying the peace. When Tony turned to take her in, he was about to say something, but the sound of someone else's voice ringing in the air drew both their attention to the floor below.

Kagome felt her brow lift as she watched a preppy tour guide lead an awe filled group across the main foyer just below them, only to turn her head towards her father. "You actually have guided tours of your company?"

Tony simply raised a brow in reply, opened his mouth to say something in his defense, why he felt it was in his defense, he didn't know. But the tour guide beat him to the punch.

"And that's the conclusion of our tour. If you'd like, various souvenirs await you in our gift shop. Our latest product, Iron Man bobble heads!"

"Souvenir shop with Iron Man bobble heads? Really?"

"What?!" he smirked when Kagome tried to hide her amusement, seemed she could only shake her head.


	60. Chapter 60

It had been a month since that visit in California, and Pepper had seen that Tony and Kagome had bonded rather well since that day. She would admit, should anyone ask, that she had been rather upset that Tony had just up and left for California, dragging Kagome with him. But the results of that day were obvious.

Kagome still had yet to share the exact reason why her mother thought it best to send the girl here. All they got were vague answers whenever they asked. The they could tell she wasn't exactly lying, but the words were far too carefully chosen.

Such as friends she could no longer see, places no longer reachable. Having a hard time fitting in with her old classmates and social life back in Tokyo, that it was awkward and uncomfortable for her at school.

Of course Tony had jumped the gun on that last one, thinking that Kagome had been dealing with loose boys and they're perverted ways.

When Pepper called him out on this, he said he knew what he was talking about. He had been one of those boys, once upon a time.

Pepper had rolled her eyes while Kagome tried to clear up the misunderstanding that Tony was obviously seeing. Tony himself had really taken on the roll of protective father, demanding the names of all the boys that had dared to even think such thoughts of Kagome.

Talk about irony.


	61. Chapter 61

Kagome rolled her eyes as she leaned over to whisper to Pepper. "Why exactly is he doing this? I already told him, that wasn't the reason why Mama sent me here."

"He gets this way sometimes. Best let him run out of fuel on this little pet project of his. It'll take a few days, at the most."

"Like that one project, that Iron Man project of his? And it's already been three days."

Pepper could only nod her head, Tony was constantly improving the Iron Man suit. And he had been searching up every boy that Kagome went to school with for the past three days. From Kindergarten to now. And that was a lot of names.

"Who's this... Akitoki, Hojo character? Says here a restraining order was filed, against him?"

Both were now paying Kagome their undivided attention. Her eyes were wide, obviously shocked with the news. The young woman darted forward and snatched the paper from Tony's hands and feverishly read through the printed lines.

She let out a sudden noise, one that could be called a growl and stormed off to her room, the piece of paper clutched in her hands. She muttered Japanese under her breath the entire time.

Pepper turned to Tony, a brow raised. Said man looked a little too comfortable and turned to her, blink twice before raising his own brow in return. Narrowing her eyes on him slightly, he shrugged, looking far too innocent in her eyes.

"Don't look at me, I don't know anything about that."

Rolling her eyes, Pepper started towards Kagome's room, Tony quick on her heels, both far too curious as to Kagome's change in mood.


	62. Chapter 62

Kagome was pacing as she was talking face paced into her cell shaking the piece of paper in front of her face. Pausing, she tossed the paper aside only to comb her hand through her hair.

After a few moments, her shoulders slumped. With a few tired words, she hung up her cell and then allowing herself to fall backwards on her bed.

"Care to share?"

"Hojo is... was, most definitely was, an old classmate of mine. He had it in his head that we would make the perfect couple." she had raised her hands to sign quotation marks at perfect couple.

"Perfect couple?"

Pepper hid a snicker at Tony's tight voice, the tables were finally turning. She mentally wondered if it was wrong of her to want to see how he reacted once Kagome started school here. For him to get a taste of his own medicine now that he was a father. To a teenage girl.

"Apparently, he had this whole future of 'us' planned." Kagome pushed herself so she was resting her upper body on her hands. Her face was scrunched up in a mix of disgust and horror. "He had been harassing Souta and some of my friends for my whereabouts. Mama... had enough."


	63. Chapter 63

Tony's mind was already running in all and any direction it could and would go from the news Kagome had just shared with him due to what her mother had said over the phone. Sometimes, being the genius that he was didn't help him. If this Hojo boy was anything to go by, he was already calculating what was going to happen once his daughter started school.

It was not going to help, the fact that she was his daughter. She was going to be the target for rich playboys. He should know, he had been one not to long ago.

"Pepper, I want you to have Kagome moved to an all girls school."

"What?! You're moving me to an all girls school why?"

"If this Hojo is anything to go on by, I don't want you anywhere near the opposite sex."

Kagome raised a brow as she took her father in. "Really? That's the reason? Why not have me join a nunnery while you're at it?!"

He blinked a few times before turning towards Pepper. "Can we?"

"No you can't! I would very much like to go to a normal school! How did Hojo bring this one anyways?" she was honestly lost in his way of thinking.


	64. Chapter 64

Kagome glanced between Pepper and her father, wondering what she was missing at the moment. When she got no answer she threw her hands up into the air and let out a harsh frustrated breath.

"Listen, if this has anything to do with Hojo, you don't have to worry. I never really was interested in the guy. Was kinda... busy since I turned 15 to have any real interest in any guy." there it was again, that fidgeting and vague reply.

"Busy doing what?" while he may have been busy going over possible scenarios that involved Kagome and any future lawsuits against any male student, his mind had been piqued at her unclear explanation.

"Traveling. Did a lot of traveling."

"Traveling? Where?"

"Uh, in Japan. Pretty much traveled all over Japan. And a short stint in China."

He was finally getting something from her, not just vague replies or answers that was far too open for interpretation. "Doing what?"

"It was a sort of..." she furrowed her brows and muttered to herself in Japanese and English, obviously trying to find the word. "...training?"

He could only raise his brows at that one. Training? What on earth would a 15 year old girl need training for?


	65. Chapter 65

Taking a seat in one of the chairs that had been set up in her room he got more comfortable as he was finally learning more about his daughter, and she was being honest in answering his questions.

"What sort of training? Why would you need training to begin with?"

"Oh, I grew up on a shrine back in Tokyo. As you already know." she gave him a sly smile that he could only return and started to scoot the chair closer to where she was sitting. "Well, after my 15th birthday, I got interested in the duties that are required as an acting miko for the shrine."

Pepper smiled at the scene, father and daughter. Kagome was finally opening up and sharing with her what she had been doing, the reason why she had missed so much school in Jr. High. She could only chuckle at Tony's next question.

"What's with all the so called illnesses?"

Kagome groaned and buried her face into a pillow she had grabbed and placed into her lap. "That was Jii-chan. For some reason he got it into his head, that for when I was away he would call in saying I was sick with some ridiculous illnesses."

She smiled a fond smile though as she plucked at a corner of the pillow. "Mostly, I think it was because Hojo would hand him free products from his family's pharmacy. Jii-chan would tell him my 'symptoms' and Hojo would bring some things over, for free. It was a nice gesture, but was probably his attempt at winning me over. Jii-chan used everything Hojo handed him."


	66. Chapter 66

Tony watched his daughter. "And we're back to this Hojo character."

"Yeah." she looked at him with a grimace.

"What is with the guy?"

"Well, when I first started Jr. High he was the cutest guy and I..." she looked off to the side with slightly furrowed brows. "I guess I just fell into the stereotype of crushing on him. Nothing didn't happen till second year. Three of my friends encouraged our would be relationship, three dates later though, it died."

"Dates?!"

"Oh please, those were harmless, and very, very boring." she once again threw him a sly smirk. "Which is more than I can say what you did in the past."

He opened his mouth as if to put up a good face, but at a pointed look from Kagome he closed his mouth with a snap.

"Hey, it's not like I'm complaining! You got me out of it." she smiled at him, one that was full of life and made her all the more beautiful.

"That I did." he smiled softly, in a way that Pepper hadn't seen him smile before. "But let's get back to this training thing. What exactly did you do?"

Kagome continued to smile and waved Pepper in, who gladly took the invitation and pulled a desk chair to sit next to Tony.


	67. Chapter 67

"Well, first off, I needed another miko to teach me. Grandma Kaede was the one who taught me everything I know. Which was herbs and their medicinal purposes, basic first aid, archery, meditation and certain basic prayer and rituals."

Pepper and Tony continued to listen to what Kagome had learned under the tutelage of this aged miko Kagome had met at the very beginning of her travels.

They were shocked to hear that basic survival in nature was a part of that. Hunting, fishing, foraging, tracking... they weren't quite sure how that pertained to miko training, especially since she lived on a shrine in the middle of Tokyo.

She then went on how she became interested in learning from a monk friend she had met. Staff fighting? Martial arts?

The more she shared with them, the harder it was to put the big picture together. But then she got to the reason why her mother thought it best that she move here. After her training was done, she lost all contact with her friends and had grown into a depression.

"Didn't you try getting back in contact with them at all after all that?" Pepper's voice was layered with concern.

"Almost every day without any results."


	68. Chapter 68

Of course, she wasn't about to tell them that each and every of those days had her attempting to jump down into a time traveling well that nearly broke her ankles. Or at the least sprained or fractured them.

She knew it would take a while before she could openly admit to -that- part of her past to her father and Pepper. But, at least she was telling the basic truth at the moment. It did leave her feeling somewhat guilty that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but she promised herself that she would. She just needed a way of saying it that didn't make her sound crazy.

"But, I'm glad that I moved here and am getting to live with you and Pepper."

"And we're glad to have you with us, Kagome. And I'm sure your friends would want you to try and live as happily as you can." Pepper placed a comforting hand over Kagome's. "I'm not saying give up on trying to find them, but don't work yourself into the ground going about it."

"Yeah, no worries there. We've seen what that does to this guy over here, and it ain't pretty."

"Of course it isn't pretty. I'm a man, I prefer to be called handsome, sexy, arous-!" his little speech was killed when Kagome threw her pillow into his face.


	69. Chapter 69

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pepper asked as Tony got ready for his meeting with a potential business partner. "I mean, bringing Kagome along."

"After everything she just shared with us, with me, I feel like it's my turn to share with her. And perhaps this will get her interested in becoming my heir." Tony shrugged on the business suit jacket, tugging he sleeve cuffs so the shoulders would fit properly.

"I understand, but won't this hinder or bring the wrong message across to this Mr. Nishikawa?"

"And what sort of message would I be sending across?" slipping on a watch, Tony glanced at Pepper through the mirror he stood in front of.

"Are you seriously asking that with your past record?" she fixed the hold she had on her tablet to give Tony her complete attention.

"Oh come on, you gotta give him points due to recent events." both turned to Kagome, who stood in their bedroom doorway leaning against the frame.

"Look at you." Pepper smiled at the more mature outfit that Kagome was wearing.

Gray tweed skirt, cream ruffled blouse, with a matching tweed jacket and black heels. Her bangs were pulled back freeing her face and she wore a simple earrings and light makeup.

"What can I say, looking good is in my genes." Kagome gave them teasing smile.


	70. Chapter 70

"So what exactly is it you want to achieve from this meeting?" Kagome asked as she walked next to her father.

"Mr. Nishikawa is the pioneer when it comes to medical research, recycled material for construction, as well as technical advancements in almost everything. Meaning he has resources that I'd like to get a hold of, while I have certain resources he wants."

"So basically, a trade and this is the first in negotiations."

"That's my girl."

Kagome smiled at his praise, liking it more than she would have thought. Before they could both enter his office, a secretary approached her father saying something had come up and required his immediate attention.

"Could you tell Mr. Nishikawa I'll be a few minutes late?" at her nod, Kagome watched as her father quickly walk away with his secretary and reading over some handed files.

Turning about Kagome entered her father's office and closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she approached the seated man with a polite smile and opened her mouth, already announcing that her father would be a few minutes late.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark will be here... You?!" she took half a step back in shock.

Seeing the male raise a brow as he turned towards her, she could only stutter at the single word that was returned to her.

"Miko."


	71. Chapter 71

Gaping at the male before her, Kagome took in the odd double image of said male she was seeing. She was seeing him for who he really was, but it was overlapped with a more human image. To be honest, it was quickly giving her a headache.

She took in the more prominent image, his apparent human disguise. Raven colored hair that was combed back, honey brown eyes, slightly more tanned skin, and totally lacking of his youkai heritage. And then there was the fact that he was wearing a business suit, not the lords outfit that she had grown accustomed for him to wear.

"What are you doing here?!" with brows furrowed Kagome approached him, only to circle and poke and prod him, as if to make sure he really was real and there.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Stark. More importantly, why and how are you here?"

At the question, Kagome pause in her examination and looked up. At his expecting and drilling gaze, she offered a sheepish smile and let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah... about that. Now is not the best time or place to explain... that detail." she really hoped he got what detail she was talking about.

"I will know the truth."

"Oh I have no doubt of that." she was sure he would hunt her down and force the answer out of her if he didn't learn the truth anytime soon.


	72. Chapter 72

Kagome took a seat on the edge of her father's desk as Sesshoumaru took the one chair opposite of her.

"Of all the things... I never really pictured seeing you here."

He raised a brow, a move she was only to familiar with. "And where, pray tell, should I be miko?"

Kagome pouted when she heard that blasted title. "After all this time, and you're still stuck with titles?" shaking her head, Kagome stared him in the eye. A rather dangerous thing to do with a natural predator. "My name is Kagome. Say it with me, Ka-go-me."

"I am aware of your name."

"Then why don't you call me by my name?"

"I refer to you by title, something you have failed to refer me as in return."

"Are you still... well, you know?" she waved a hand, hoping he understood what she was trying to ask.

Kagome fought hard against the urge to gape when he rolled his eyes. Then she pinched herself when he actually smirked, and not a deadly sadistic one he usually wore before killing an army worth of enemies. No, it was an amused smirk, most likely due to her expense too.

"Of course I am. This is merely for... keeping appearances."

She vaguely nodded her head, still thrown out of the loop. It was hard not to simply burst out and ask all the questions she could feel burning her tongue. One, it wasn't the most private of places, and two, her father was bound to show up sooner or later, seeing as this was his office they were in.


	73. Chapter 73

"I'm more interested in why you're here. More importantly, how." he narrowed his eyes on her, reminding her of every past meeting between the two of them before he begun teaching her. No, wait. He'd look at her like that during her before and during the painful lessons he had started her on back in the past.

"Again, I can't explain... that. Not here. As for the why, it's because Tony Stark is my father." the silence that followed was deafening, and Kagome couldn't help but fidget under his sudden intense scrutiny.

Taking her in, and going over his memories, he could honestly see the similarities. Though he could tell the miko favored her mother. He had only see the woman that one time, and it had been in passing when the miko herself had been but a child and her step father had still been alive and worked under him.

Her scent, was also hard to use as something to connect her to the man she claimed as a father. Remnants of the past still clung heavily to her, and he greedily took those in to savor them. Nature, purity, clean but underneath it all, he could make out a watered down version of Stark's scent.

A more feminine version of his scent. But it was there nonetheless.

"So, did you get married after all this time?"

"That's the first thing you ask me?"

Huffing, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Like I said, this isn't exactly the place!"


	74. Chapter 74

Soon she was arguing with him, well more like in his general direction when their conversation veered slightly. Okay, a lot.

"You know Muikostu! At least, I think that's what his name was..." she trailed off, furrowing her brows.

"Ah. The so called, wedding."

Flushing, she was sure it was from a mixture of embarrassment and anger at her next memory.

"Ya! And you left me there! At the so called, altar!"

Kagome froze when the sound of shattering glass echoed around the room. Frantic eyes met with honey brown that were just too far amused.

"Please no." Sesshoumaru merely smirked at her whispered plea.

Turning around, Kagome gulped at the stunned looking Tony Stark. A shattered glass and his spilled drink at his feet.

"It's not what you think!"

Instead of an answer, Tony's eyes were flying between the two that were far too comfortable in each other's presence, talking about a so called wedding that Kagome had been left standing at the altar?! He had been giving Kagome her space when it came to sharing the reason she had been sent to him, and he knew she left out some very important details, but this was pushing it.

"You... Nishikawa... Wedding... How can it not be what I think?!"

"You actually think me and him-!"


	75. Chapter 75

Kagome let out a strange strangled sound from the back of her throat when she was suddenly hauled to Sesshoumaru's side by an arm that felt like a steel band wrapping around her waist. What happened next though caused -her- to have a short mental break down. She felt a cool nose brush into her hair and felt a warm puff of air at her ear and neck.

"You must forgive me, dear, I had not meant to leave you there, waiting. But important and family matters had called me away back then."

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" Kagome felt all her joints lock, her blood freeze and the most important function of her brain malfunction at Sesshoumaru's next words.

"No need to be shy. Though we were young, we learned of each other intimately."

It was then that Tony realized the true danger the male population held towards his daughter. With quick long strides, ignoring the sound of crunching glass and the slight squeak of his soles on wet tile, he ripped his distraught daughter out of the Japanese billionaire's arms and into his own protective hold. Narrowing his eyes on the cool man before him, not at all liking the smirk he was wearing.

As for Kagome, it took a few moments for her brain to regain all functions, and once Sesshoumaru's words settled, did her anger rise. Struggling in her father's hold, she turned and began verbally lashing the lord.

"Are you mad?! You can't just go off spouting words like that! People will misinterpret them and think the wrong things!"


	76. Chapter 76

"But I only speak the truth. You came to me, eager to learn such, strenuous physical activities. How could I not when you praised me with such words that were needy and desperate? You were so eager, passionate and quick to learn." his smirk turned dangerous, and Kagome knew she was blushing on a dangerous level because of rage and embarrassment. "Let us not forget all those times in the hot springs."

A sound like a mix of whining and growling was being emitted from Kagome's throat.

Sesshoumaru knew, if looks could kill, the miko would have killed him 500 times over.

As for her father, it seemed his words had managed to knock him down a few good pegs. Stark, Sesshoumaru would admit, was good at recognizing a good deal. But his past philandering ways, much like a certain monk that used to travel with the miko once upon a time, many a time in the past had thrown a wrench in his plans or just plain annoyed him, so he was going to enjoy this oh so much.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I will not have my daughter tainted by your evil playboy ways!" with his piece said, he spun Kagome to face him and took on a mother hen sort of action, flustering over her and checking her if the 'evil playboy of a businessman' had harmed her.


	77. Chapter 77

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh at her father's dramatics; how Pepper put up with him for so long was beyond her. Honestly. She shook her head. Kagome merely grit her teeth and shrugged his hands away and walked past her now livid father. Nothing she was going to say was going to stop his rant and honestly she didn't care. She rubbed her temples as she walked away from the scene, washing her hands of it.

Maybe once her father calmed down he would realize Sesshoumaru was merely messing with him. Until then he would believe what he wanted to.

"Kagome."

Pausing at the door, Kagome looked over her shoulder and gave Sesshoumaru a bland expression. Though she raised a brow in interest when he pulled out card and pen and began to scribble something as he continued towards her.

"My business contacts as well as my personal number."

"I see. A coffee and catch up?" at his slight incline of his head, she smiled. "I'd actually like that."

"No! There will be no coffee, no catching up!"

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. Simply talking." tucking the card away she took the both of them in. "Now, is there anything you require for this meeting?"

"But coffee means sex!"

Kagome almost tripped on her way out the office at her father's sudden outburst. Composing herself, she shook her head at his words.

She was going to take that her father didn't want coffee during this meeting.


	78. Chapter 78

The meeting, had gone surprisingly well. If one ignored the pouting and glaring Tony had done in Seeshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru on the other hand seemed smug at having one up her father.

"That went rather well."

Tony merely humphed as he crossed his arms over his chest, throwing himself deeper into his seat of the car.

"Oh don't be like that." wrapping herself around his arm, she decided it was time to break him free of his pouting. "If it makes you feel better, you're the number one man in my life."

Tony blinked a few times as his brain processed what Kagome had just said. Looking down at her he could feel his ego swell at those words.

"Well... there is also Souta and Jii-chan... But you're number one."

Smirking, and totally back in his game, Tony looked up towards the driver. "Happy, a little detour if you will."

Said driver smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes sir. Where too?"

"I'm feeling a little hungry. What do you know of that little shawarma place a few blocks away from here?"

"Shawarma? What's that?"

"Right. Never mind. There's a Dunkin' Donuts not to far away."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion as her father began listing off a few places, not all that sure of what he wanted at the moment or what brought it all on.


	79. Chapter 79

Humming as she bit into her bagel and cream cheese, Kagome observed the street through the window they sat next too.

"I take you to a donut shop, and you order a bagel with cream cheese?"

Blinking out of her observation, she turned to her father. She then turned from the bagel in her hand to the small plate of donuts that sat on the table before her father. Raising a brow, she could only shrug.

"I felt like have a bagel and cream cheese." she took another bite as if to prove her point. "So how did the meeting go anyways? All negotiations go well?"

Tony pursed his lips at the memory of the meeting. "Surprisingly well. Mr. Nishikawa is usually far more selective, precise and detailed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a war general in a previous life."

Kagome smiled a secretive smile. Oh, if he only knew. "So what was so different about this meeting?"

"Well, he said you were the deciding factor." Tony narrowed his eyes on her. "How do you know him? He's a very reclusive man, and I can count on one hand, the amount of times he's gone to any big public function."

After Kagome had left to bring them refreshments, or whenever she went to retrieve copies, Nishikawa's eyes would follow after her. And it, pissed. Tony. Off. The fact that his displeasure with the entire situation, only seemed to entertain the Japanese business man. Even when said man cleared the misunderstanding, he swore to himself not to allow his daughter alone with him.

Kagome didn't doubt her father's words. "We met through his younger half brother. And that was a long time ago."


	80. Chapter 80

Tony ate his donuts as Kagome shared about the relationship she had with Nishikawa, as well as adamantly clearing up what the Japanese billionaire had been talking about before the meeting.

"Business is more like a... chore to him." she waved an hand about as she searched for a proper word. "As far I remember. After we kept running into each other, he taught me a few things while I had been traveling." taking a sip of her drink she enjoyed the soothing taste of her hot chocolate.

Now came the hard part, the exacts when it came to the relationship between herself and Sesshoumaru. She could tell that her father was not pleased, but was willing to listen.

"I swear to you, there is nothing between him and me. Nothing like that."

Tony bit into his donut a little more harshly, but the idea of his daughter with Nishikawa... or any man left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Just as he was about to relent on this, a brash voice broke through drawing their attention.

"My woman!"

His entire being shifted into father mode at the call towards his daughter as he nearly chocked on the bite of donut, and he was highly displeased, watching as a strange male approached his daughter and was greeted all to familiarly. What was with his daughter and the men? He could only hope she was nothing like how he was in the past... Then again, that was just a few years ago. Either way, he was sure they were going to have a sit down and long talk about this.

"Kouga?!"

It was after five minutes of their chatting away in rapid Japanese that he cleared his throat, stating his displeasure and that he had had enough. If there was one thing he was quickly realizing, was that he did not like Kagome paying attention to others in his presence. Especially if that attention was being directed towards other men, older men.


	81. Chapter 81

"Sorry. This is an old friend of mine. Kouga."

"Someone else you met while traveling I take it." he felt his brow ticking when this 'Kouga' draped an arm around his daughters shoulders.

Kagome's face bloomed into a bright smile. "Yeah."

She then turned to her friend, slightly confused. "How did you know?"

"I was already in the city for business when the old dog called me. And as a heads up, I ain't the only one that'll be stopping by out of the blue."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, your kit will be dropping by as soon as he's free."

Kagome let out a happy squeal and promptly hugged the wolf prince, to which was happily returned. When they went to pull apart, Kagome let out a surprised cry of pain. Some of her hair had gotten tangled in a golden band.

"Is that what I think that is?"

"Yeah, me and Ayame got married a while ago. Already got a few kids."

Well, Tony relaxed, the man wasn't a 'threat' to his daughter. But he had to know. "Who are you?"

"Kouga Yamazaki."

Tony could only blink. How was it possible that his daughter knew Nishikawa, Japanese business tycoon, and now apparently knew the leading male in designing and building the fastest motors to come out of Japan. Not only that, he still had to learn on this younger half brother of Nishikawa's. He was hoping that the next few friends of Kagome's that drop out of the blue, would be female.


	82. Chapter 82

Tony begrudgingly sat there as he watched his daughter chat with yet another player of the big leagues, not that said player was going to make a move on Kagome if the golden band on his finger had anything to say. But the fact that they were talking in such rapid fire Japanese, so fast that even he was having trouble following, left him a little output.

He was happy that she was happy, apparently this Kouga was a friend she had met in Jr. High and had trouble getting back in contact with. But he figured it was his turn in receiving attention from Kagome. But his feathers were still ruffled, so to say, from a few certain facts that left him feeling in the dark. Such as the man's greetings, as well as wondering if there would be more mysterious top dogs that would appear to be Kagome's friends.

And he was using that term lightly.

"I'd -hate- to interrupt, but I'm a little curious. What did you mean by 'my woman' in greeting, my daughter?" he made sure to put a little more emphasis on daughter.

Kagome blushed at the question and the memories that quickly followed. "Oh... um, I had helped him out a while back. And he was kinda..." she furrowed her brows trying to explain the situation without upsetting her father.

"Falling head over heals for her. Though she kept denying me and reminded me of my lovely Ayame. Now I consider Kagome here like a younger sister." he ruffled Kagomes hair affectionately.

If what he said was true, then Tony had another set of set of eyes to watch out for potential 'male threats' to Kagome. At least he hope he did, this Kouga did greet Kagome with 'My woman' bit, who knew if the man still had feelings for his daughter or not, regardless of him being married to another.

There were some out there that had... interesting fetishes, he himself played out a few.


	83. Chapter 83

Pepper blinked shocked eyes as she turned to the current object of conversation. Who happened to be lounging on the sofa going through certain files that Tony had allowed her access to sate her boredom and test her skills.

It was also a ploy of his to get her interested in the potential idea of becoming Tony's heir.

"You mean she knows them both? Personally?" to think, Tony's daughter had connections that he himself had been trying to establish.

Nishikawa was the leading expert in the medical field while Yamazaki in designing and building the fastest engines for... everything. And Kagome knew them both rather well. Although, she was hoping it wasn't in the way Tony usually went about to getting to know certain individuals, or multiple individuals, at a time. But she had a feeling that wasn't it.

"How is that possible? I thought they were rather, withdrawn, when it came to interacting with the public."

"They are, but somehow, she did it."

"And it was during the time she was traveling? Right?"

"Yes, which doesn't make much sense, since the two of them were busy during that time."

Tony turned to his daughter, watching her fill in equations with random numbers that must have come to her mind through the tablet in her hands, or pass over something or other to read whatever caught her interest. While he did believe her explanations of what she had been doing during Jr. High, he felt he was missing out on a lot of things.

Or one very important detail.


	84. Chapter 84

After the past few days, and the experiences he had with those that apparently knew his daughter, he began to dig a little deeper in his his kids past.

"JARVIS, pull up all the files on Kagome."

"Sir, are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"I'm her father so it gives me the right, regardless of if it's wise or not. Now the files." he tossed an apple back and forth between his hands as hi A.I. did as he asked.

"Sir, all the available files on Miss Kagome have been pulled. Is there anything else that you require?"

"Pull up everything you can on Yamazaki and Nishikawa." taking a bite out of the apple he began going through the files he already had read about his daughter, but was looking for anything that would help explain her connections with the two Japanese business men. The way they interacted with and around his daughter, something just didn't sit right.

"Also note for any connections between Kagome, her family and both Yamazaki and Nishikawa."

"Yes Sir."

"Seems like someone is busy. What are you reading up on?"

Tony ignored Pepper as continued rereading Kagome's files as well as cross-referencing with those of the two Japanese tycoons.

"Oh Tony, the first time I understood, but this is what one would consider an invasion of privacy. What is it you're looking for this time?"

"How Kagome knows them. Some things don't add up, and I plan on finding out what and why."


	85. Chapter 85

True to her word, Kagome had called up Sesshoumaru to set up a meeting place so they could play catch up. Getting to that point without her father suspecting the reason for her outing was a whole other story. Simply stating it was an outing to get herself more familiar with the city was all she could say. And it was true. She just left out the part of her meeting up with Sesshoumaru.

So walking to the little cafe that was not in line of sight of her fathers tower, she observed the city life. Different from Tokyo, but also like it with it's towering buildings, vast amounts of people living in it, never truly sleeping.

Entering the cafe, she greeted Sesshoumaru and took a seat.

"Explain."

Smirking, Kagome shook her head. "A single worded demand. How typical of you."

"And it will give you the chance to continue talking, something I believe you still prefer to do."

"Was that a threat?" narrowing her eyes on her companion for the moment, she leaned a little on the table.

"No. Merely stating an observation based on past experiences."

Snorting, Kagome turned to the waitress and ordered her drink of choice and then waited a few moments before beginning her tale. After said sharing a simplified version of her tale, the two sat there in silence. Kagome fidgeting under Sesshoumaru's gaze, and Sesshoumaru weighing the information he just learned. It certainly explained a lot of things about the strange miko, and she was still strange.

Letting out a sigh, Sesshoumaru dug through his briefcase and pulled out a new cellphone only to hand it to said miko. "It has all 'our' contacts on it. And kindly tell your kit to stop badgering me. While he is busy, you'll now be able to contact him through this. I do not trust your father with such information."

Kagome could only blink as she took the cell, never having heard the taiyoukai say so much at once, even when he begun teaching her how to defend herself. Her eyes only grew wider when he began to list a few things to provide privacy in her father's home. Today's outing, sure had been eventful.


	86. Chapter 86

Kagome came skipping out of her room, a new and shining day in the wonderful city of New York. She had also called Shippo as soon as she had returned home, and had been keeping in contact with him since. It did upset her father when he learned that she was talking to another male friend. But she was sure he would freak out if he learned the truth about the relationship between Shippo and herself.

Spotting her father, she made a bee-line in his direction and hugged him from behind.

"Working on a new suit?"

"Morning to you too. And yes, an idea came to me a while ago, just couldn't help myself."

"Mmm. Looks like fun." she peeked over his shoulder to watch his hands at work. It still amazed her how imagination, know how and perseverance could create something so... wonderful. "What about that other project? The one Pepper brought up?"

"You mean use the Arc reactor to sustain power? Also working on that, brilliant idea that one."

"Gotta give Pepper her props." Kagome hummed as she stepped around her father and picked up the mask that was part of the helmet. "Seems hanging around you long enough, and your genius rubs off on others eventually."

Tony looked, raising a brow as he watched Kagome smirk before holding the mask before her face. "I am... Iron Man." she snickered under her breath while she placed the mask piece of the helmet back on the work table.

"Gotta admit, it's pretty empowering. Being a hero."

Tony quirked a brow at the odd terming his daughter just used. Shouldn't she have worded it in a way so that it was a question or was she unknowingly admitting to something?


	87. Chapter 87

She was immensely enjoying the system setup her father had for his virtual computers that were accessible anywhere in the house. Touch screen... only without the screen. She knew Souta would consider this a gamer's paradise, and never leave if he ever got his hands on it. He would very well end up with his butt merging with whichever seat he plopped himself in.

Sitting on her own stool, she spun about as she worked with her father on the latest energy source for his tower. It was a whole new experience, and she was more than thrilled that she was involved.

"You sure about this? I mean, me helping you with something this important." she glanced at him over her shoulder, amazed at how quickly he could work. Then again, he had been doing this since he was a kid.

"Why wouldn't I? Had always pictured doing something like this with my son, since my dad, well..."

Turning to face her father completely, she raised a brow at his comment. Tony continued working for a few more minutes before he apparently realized what he said and turned to face her.

"That is, if I ever had any planned kids. Not that you weren't planned! Cause you weren't, but I don't mean to say you were a mistake... What I'm trying to say is..."

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Kagome broke out in laughter at watching her father actually flounder for words. "Don't worry, I get what you're trying to say."

She continued laughing until she had to clutch to her sides. Tony could only lift a brow at the scene she made. "Tongue tied. There were only certain times where I willingly went in such situations."

"Oh ew! Too much information!" Kagome could only scrunch up her face and cover up her ears.


	88. Chapter 88

After her laughing fit, and effectively turning the tables on her, Tony rolled his own chair so it was next to Kagome. He lifted a brow, watching as she once again turned to the small area she was helping him with.

"So, are you ready for the big day?"

"Big day?" she quickly glanced his way before returning to her work.

He also turned to her work, simply amazed at how quickly she was learning and putting it all to use. Then again, she was his daughter.

"Your first day of school."

Her hands paused in their work before retreating completely. His eyes followed how they folded in her lap and she tilted her head to the side.

"Huh, must have forgotten. Guess I got distracted, cause I was hanging out with you all the time. Kinda makes me not want to go to school anymore."

"Only understandable. People just can't seem to get enough of me."

"I mean it because you're my dad and it was fun getting to know you."


	89. Chapter 89

He didn't know how he got the most understanding kid in the world. With his past record, he should have ended up with a hellion. And to top it all off, most kids that came from families with money attached to their names were used to getting what they wanted, when they wanted it. The fall-out if they didn't get exactly what they wanted could be downright terrifying.

Not Kagome. As soon as Pepper saw the clothing Kagome had brought, she'd sent Tony's personal shopper to buy the girl a whole new wardrobe. And Kagome's protests afterward were ignored. She needed clothing, so he was damn well going to provide for her.

"Right, of course you'll miss me, who wouldn't? Well, I can actually name a few people, but they're not important."

"Then they don't really know you." she nudged him slightly from her seat. "Their loss."

After a few moments of silence, Kagome pushed herself away from the table and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting ready for school, now that you reminded me. Besides, I think you can manage on your own. Try not to burn the place down though." She let out a surprised squeak when a paper ball hit her in the back of the head.


	90. Chapter 90

It had been a week since that day and Pepper and Kagome were sitting in the main room of Tony's apartment. Both of them were watching the power readings from the revamped arc reactor eagerly.

"Do you think it'll work?"

Turning to Pepper, Kagome kicked her legs back and forth from her seat on the table. "I don't see why it wouldn't. It's an ingenious idea."

"Guess I'm just nervous."

"Which is to be expected. The worst that could happen is that Dad has to do a quick reconnect to the power grid, the best is where Stark tower has clean power for a year. And on a prototype alone."

Pepper smiled, checking the status before turning to Kagome. "So, how was school this week?"

"Busy. Different, most definitely different. But in a good kind of way, not as strict as back in Japan. There's a few situations that are awkward for me, but I think that's due to culture shock and the differences in how things are done between here and school back home." Kagome smiled as she recalled the previous week, and glad to be in school with no distractions.

"With this all being so new for you, are you sure it's a good idea to start up with this archery range?"

"Oh don't worry, I've learned to manage my time like you wouldn't believe."

With those words, the entire tower lit up.


	91. Chapter 91

Jumping off the table and moving to stand next to Pepper to read the changes in the status of the power, humming for a moment, Kagome turned her attention out the window to watch her father return.

“So how does it look?”

“Like Christmas, but with more... me”

Rolling her eyes, Kagome smiled on hearing Pepper begin plans to go further with this, only to have her father tell her to shut up and enjoy the moment. Standing next to the open door, she watched as her father walked towards her; the robotics he had installed removing the armor with each and every of his steps.

As soon as he was at her side, he linked their arms and walked towards Pepper wearing a proud, smug smirk.

“Levels are holding steady... I think.”

“Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?” he stopped them in front of Pepper who gave him a lopsided smile at the question.

“Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?”

“What do you mean? All this came from you.”

“No. All this,” she tapped the mini arc in Tony's chest, “came from that.”

“You're both geniuses, so shut up, pat each other on the back and enjoy this. You both created the first clean source of energy. Ever. Let's celebrate!” Kagome clapped her hands with a grin. The back and forth between those two could get so sappy sometimes.


	92. Chapter 92

"She's right, you have to give yourself some credit. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit." Tony left the two of them to make his way towards the champagne they had pulled out just for this.

When Tony turned around to face Pepper and Kagome, he furrowed his brows slightly at Kagome's hissing and the quick hand motions she directed towards him from behind Pepper's shoulder. Though when he handed her a half-filled glass, he could only quirk a brow when she instantly stopped all motions and wore an overly bright smile as she accepted it.

One of Pepper's brows raised in question. "Twelve percent?"

"An argument can be made for fifteen." Tony was quick to return his attention to Pepper, as well as give her an answer.

"Twelve percent for my baby?" Pepper's head cocked to the side lightly, giving him a pointed look.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." he made sure to point towards her directly, quickly taking a sip from his glass of champagne.

"Oooooh!"

Kagome turned away, playing the part of one more interested in the view outside the window rather than taking any sides in this little... disagreement.

"My private elevator."

"You mean our elevator?"

"It was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later on, aren't I?" he glanced towards his daughter, pursing his lips slightly when all she offered was an apologetic smile and shrug of her shoulders.

"Not gonna be that subtle." Pepper's eyes narrowed playfully on him, smirking the entire time.

"I'll tell you what. Next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease."

This time it was Tony's turn to suck in a hissing breath. "Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

When he turned his attention back to Kagome, she offered a sheepish smile. "I tried to warn you?"

Oh, he'd be getting her back for leaving him to hang like that.


	93. Chapter 93

After their... disagreement... they finally began to truly celebrate the latest achievement for Stark Industries. Tony was teasing Kagome, telling her that that one glass of champagne was all she would be getting. She was about to retort when JARVIS' voice sounded throughout the entire room.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."

Tony rolled his eyes, quite miffed at having this night interrupted. And by Agent Coulson of all people. He really didn't want or need SHIELD poking and prodding, finding out everything about Kagome. So he picked up the phone.

"Stark, we need to talk."

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

Pepper and Kagome both reacted rather similarly, rolling their eyes but unable to fight a grin to his childish response. Typical Tony, but that didn't make them love him any less.

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

At that exact moment, the elevator doors opened, and a man walked out, quickly heading to the party of three. Kagome saw his double take on seeing her, not that she was all that surprised. Many that knew Tony were still getting over the fact that he -had- a daughter.

"Security breach." he wittily remarked as he turned towards Pepper, a brow raised as he stood up slowly to make his way towards the SHIELD agent. "This is on you."


	94. Chapter 94

From her seat at the sofa, Kagome watched the different interactions of her father, who was obvious in his want for the man not to be there, to Pepper, who warmly greeted the man.

"Mr. Stark."

"Phil! Come in." Pepper was up and moving towards Phil quicker than her father, not that Kagome was surprised. Tony really didn't play well with others. Well, specific others.

"Phil?" Tony was actually stunned, the man had a first name.

Pepper and Phil continued to ignore Tony so they could have their own conversation. "I can't stay," Phil replied to her question.

"Uh... his first name is Agent." Tony quickly moved to interrupt the two, leaving Kagome highly entertained. Not a lot of people came up to Stark Tower's penthouse, so she was going to enjoy this while she could.

"Come on in, we're celebrating." despite Phil's earlier reply, Pepper insisted he join in.

Tony however, was quick to say otherwise. "Which is why he can't stay."

Kagome placed her glass on the table, and folded her arms over the back of the couch, wondering if it was wrong of her to want a bowl of popcorn while she watched the current proceedings. And then mentally asked herself just how much of her father had rubbed off on her since she'd moved in with him.

"We need you to look this over." Phil held out a packet, which Kagome could only assume was files of some kind. "Soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things."

"That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." Kagome lifted a brow as Pepper handed off her glass for the folder, which she then gave to Tony, before taking her glass back from Phil. "Thank you."

Tony glanced down at the folder in his hands before raising a brow in Phil's direction. "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation."

Kagome had to give the man respect, he was keeping a mild, pleasant smile despite her father's prodding.

Watching Tony move to one of his interactive desks, Pepper spoke up. "Is this about The Avengers? Which I.. I know nothing about."

Kagome perked up at that, wondering what the 'Avengers' could possibly be. It was also then that Phil turned his attention towards her.


	95. Chapter 95

"Who is that?"

"Someone you don't know about." Tony's instant reply had even Kagome furrowing her brows. Tony spun about to face Phil with a rather smug look "That's right, you -don't- know about her. And I'm going to keep it that way for as long as I can. Besides, the Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

Pepper quickly added her own comment. "I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony continued to quote what he had either been read or told.

"That I did know." an amused smirk played at the corners of Pepper's lips as she agreed with Tony.

Kagome snickered under her breath, that did describe her father to a 'T'. But he was also so much more.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil tossed her a quick look again, more than likely trying to figure out who she was and what she meant to either Tony, Pepper or the both of them.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" as soon as Pepper was at her father's side, Kagome waved at the man that stood just in front of the elevator which received a hesitant nod in return.

"I saw that!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No you didn't, and JARVIS didn't say anything so don't try that one again."

"Doesn't matter." he turned to Phil. "You are not allowed within 5 meters of her. You are not allowed to look at her, talk to her. You're not even allowed to think about her. And trust me, I'll know."

"Oh please. Why don't you concentrate on that little present you just received."

Phil could only raise a brow at how relaxed the young woman seemed here in Stark's place, and her familiarity with the both of them. He narrowed his eyes slightly in speculation. He had to wonder who this young woman was, how and why she held such sway over Stark, and if she was a threat.


	96. Chapter 96

Her words managed to bring both of them back to the matter at hand, causing Pepper's curiosity to perk up at the small black folder, even more so as Tony uploaded all that it held.

"What is all this?" Pepper was unable to take her eyes away from everything now displayed.

"This is uh..." with a flick of his hand he spread the profiles of all the other Avengers on to different screens. "This."

At that point, Kagome also got up and moved to their side, wondering what exactly was so important. Tony took a brief look at her over his shoulder, turning a little more towards Coulson already sensing as he was about to protest.

"She has just as much right as I do."

Once she made it to their side, Kagome could only blink at the various profiles that were shown, her eyes flying over them. A man during what she could tell was World War 2. A scientist turning into... something large and green, rather painfully. Two agents taking enemy fire with a small handgun and a... bow? The archer caught her interest and she began to read his profile in more detail.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C.. Tonight." Pepper's voice was barely audible, apparently overwhelmed with what she was seeing.

"Tomorrow." though Tony had other ideas if his quick response was any indication.

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Pepper couldn't tear her eyes away from all the files that were displayed.

"Well, what if I didn't?" Tony was now concentrating his complete attention on Pepper, rather than the screen before him.

"If you didn't?" His statement finally managing to tear her eyes away from the screen, Pepper turned to Tony with a raised brow and smile.

"Yeah."

"You mean if you finished?" At his nod, Pepper smirked and pulled him closer to her to whisper something into his ear. Kagome was far too distracted to even pay attention; Phil on the other hand turned away, slightly embarrassed.

Tony's eyes widened briefly at the end before settling his attention on Pepper alone. "Square deal. It's a date."

Kagome rolled her eyes; only one offer from Pepper could make him agree with her so quickly, and frankly, she didn't even want to think about it.

"Work hard." With that, Pepper kissed him and made her way towards the elevator, but not without saying her farewells to Kagome as well and asking for a ride from Phil.

Phil gave her a nod as they stepped into the elevator. "I can do that. Now about the young woman."

Tony grumbled under his breath, but eased up slightly when Kagome gave him a slight nudge to the side. "Explain to me this 'Avengers' thing?"


	97. Chapter 97

The night had been spent reading all the files Tony had received, as well as being told what the Avengers were supposed to have been. Tony also explained that after he revealed himself as Iron Man, he was considered as a potential member.

"But because of how you were acting around the time of the Stark Expo when you were dying due to palladium poisoning, you were deemed unfit?" Her brows furrowed once he had laid everything out for her.

"Pretty much sums it up."

"I don't get how the Iron Man suit could be accepted, but not you." she looked off to the side as she absently toyed with the fork in her hand. "I mean, that's like saying the sleigh and reindeer are real, but not Santa."

When she turned to face her father again, Kagome chuckled sheepishly and ducked her face to hide her blush at the questioning look from Tony. "Sorry, it's all that came to mind."

"I don't like being compared in any way to old fat men, but I get what you're trying to say." he forked another mouthful of the food Kagome had cooked for them early that morning.

First a late supper, then a midnight snack, and now breakfast. If there was another thing to love about his daughter, it was her cooking. She could put the best chefs to shame; in fact he had stopped ordering in, as Kagome had taken to cooking their meals ever since she'd moved in with them.

"At least we're on the same page then. So what are you going to do then? About this whole... Avengers thing?"

Pausing in his breakfast, he turned to the few simple files that were still displayed. The one thing that worried him was this Tesseract. History proved that people shouldn't have such power sources in their hands. What was even more upsetting was that it was missing.


	98. Chapter 98

had read the files. As far as she knew, her father had been the only one working on clean energy.

"You are Tony Stark. From what I've read and learned about you since moving in, is that you take your own road. Especially when a situation you're not happy about arises."

"You... If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had been hanging around a certain someone for too long." Tony grumbled under his breath as he returned his attention back to the table to finish his breakfast.

Furrowing her brows, but smiling nonetheless, she couldn't help but wonder who he meant, voicing her question out loud.

"Don't worry, someone you don't know. And as long as I have a say, you won't either."

She took the words in, as well as how he looked at the moment. It somewhat reminded her of how Miroku would look when Sango or strange women one upped him. "They're a woman aren't they? This person you don't want me to meet. I can only wonder what she did to you that makes you not want me anywhere near her."

His own eyes narrowed on her slightly. "How is it you came to that conclusion?"

"Your facial expression as you were talking about this... person." Propping her chin in her free hand as she leaned her elbow on the table, she smirked at his sour look.

"You got that from my expression alone?"

"No. I also took in how your voice tensed with emotion on certain points in your sentence. I learned a great deal about observation while traveling."

"Observation?"

"Seeing the world and working things out. Quickly. Not simply looking at the world. You're the same way when you're working on the things you're passionate about." She was smiling by now and Tony could only return it, having decided on what he was going to do.


	99. Chapter 99

"Please, it's not like I'm going to invite my school over to have a wild party."

Tony narrowed his eyes on her. "I usually would say go ahead and have fun, but you're damn right you're not."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome smiled up at him as he went all out in 'father mode'.

"As such, you will be home by 10, at the latest. You are not to let anyone in without JARVIS' permission. No touching anything that is restricted. If Pepper calls... cover for me."

"Yes, yes, yes. And what, worried about what Pepper will do if you're not here or something?"

"She might go back on her word from last night if she knew I left you alone. So yes, a little. Don't tell her I said that though."

Chuckling, Kagome wrapped her arms around her father as best she could while he was in his Iron Man suit. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. I should be the one worrying about you. You're the one going after a... god who happens to be on a mission. Go kick some butt, but be careful."

Her father returned her hug before stepping away from her. She held her hair down as he took off for Germany. Calculating the time differences, it'd be night by the time he arrived. What had her worried, though, was the fact that a god was indeed involved, which made all that her father and those he would be working with unable to foresee what was to come.

Turning inside, she hugged herself as the door closed behind her, worrying her lip she sat on the sofa. For the first time since she moved in with her father, she was alone.

"Do not worry, Miss, your father will return."

"Thanks JARVIS. It's the how, that worries me." her eyes turned towards the window one last time gut instinct telling her things were going to change.

"Is there anything I can do for you Miss?" Well at least she was not completely alone. There was always JARVIS.


	100. Chapter 100

They had caught the bad guy, learned the truth behind SHIELD's work with the Tesseract, got attacked by one of SHIELD's own only to lose the bad guy as well as his older brother, the Hulk and one very... dedicated... fan and SHIELD Agent.

Oh, and let's not forget the Tesseract. Again.

Right now, after stabilizing the fourth engine with the Captain, the two of them were more or less hanging out to catch their breath. Tony couldn't say that they were all buddy-buddy now, but there was a certain... something that allowed them to understand each other's point of view to some degree.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

Looking back up as he was brought out of his thoughts, Tony could only blink at the question. "We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

Steve narrowed his eyes in return. "Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." Tony spoke up, interrupting Steve, his mind already working things out.

Steve furrowed his brows in confusion and upset at being interrupted. "That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart." comprehension finally dawned on the super soldier's face.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

Nodding his head, Steve was following along with what Tony was saying. "Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-" blinking, he paused when he realized two very important details.

Loki needed a power source and he himself had just supplied his entire tower, and Kagome was going to be there. Alone.

"Son of a bitch!" with that said, he started out of the room to get back to his suit.

No way he was going to leave his daughter alone with a crazy god. They were bad enough when sane, mythology always had them going for young girls, who knew what a crazy god would do when he learned what Kagome meant to him.


	101. Chapter 101

Unaware of what was going on, Kagome contemplated the auras she was feeling as she rode the elevator up to her father's penthouse. One had her extremely worried, it reminded her far too much of the Shikon, only without the taint. The other she had no idea who or what it belonged to.

"Miss, I highly recommend that you return to the ground level." the sound of JARVIS' voice broke through her thoughts.

"Thanks JARVIS, but I'm tired and want a shower." Kagome shifted the slip that held her new bow, one that Sesshoumaru had given to her recently, much to her father's displeasure.

It had been her first day back into archery. After not practicing, even if it was for a few months, she'd felt out of shape and rusty. She had started out missing her targets, but pushed herself till she eventually managed to get a good cluster around the center.

When her ride ended she exited the elevator and began to speak to her father. "So how was your..." she trailed off at the sight that greeted her. "...trip to Germany."

Her father stood, looking smug as a strangely dressed man held a scepter up to his chest. A rather sharp tip rested against the arc reactor there.

"I'm... going to go to my room and leave you and your new... friend." She dragged out the last word, as she wasn't sure what the strangely-dressed male was to her father. She turned to leave the room, leaving them alone.

For all she knew, he could be one of her father's friends. He was eccentric enough.


	102. Chapter 102

Blinking when her view of the hallway that led to her room suddenly shifted into the view of the main parlor, Kagome stumbled and her stomach dropped. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick."

She had not even registered that her father's new 'friend' had a tight grip on her upper arm. As she tried to get her bearings straight, the male spoke up, dragging her to his side while holding his scepter so the point rested above her heart.

The male spoke up, his voice was cool and his words sounding of days long past. "So, a man who seems to take pleasure in the flesh of the young."

"Ew." while Kagome voiced it, both she and her father's faces scrunched up in disgust. "I really am going to be sick."

At seeing the disgust on both their faces, the male took them both in. His inhumanly sharp blue eyes taking their features in. When he lingered on her, Kagome raised a brow.

His lips curled up in a cruel smile, his hold tightened painfully. "Well, what a surprise. I never took you for a man to father young."

Kagome balked when he raise his scepter once again, this time it glowed. Her skin tingled with her powers as he brought it closer to her chest.

Words dripping in mocking disdain, he rested the scepter's tip above her heart. "Let us see how you fare when you must face your own child... as an enemy.


	103. Chapter 103

Clenching her eyes shut, Kagome flinched and let out a squeak when the tip finally pricked her. When it pricked her a second time, she opened her eyes to observe the male and her father. While the male looked utterly confused, her father had this look of world-shattering relief.

When the male continued to poke her with the scepter she knocked it away with a scowl. "Could you please stop. Not only is that annoying, it hurts."

Rubbing at the now sore area of her chest, she gave a sniff when the male narrowed his eyes on her. But her father quickly drew his attention by speaking up.

"As I said, performance issues. It happens to... every one out of five. Maybe two." Tony shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of a drink she hadn't noticed; like he didn't have a care in the world.

Flicking her gaze back and forth between her father and the man who still had a painful grip on her arm, Kagome could only wonder at what she was missing. She let out another squeak when she was suddenly shoved away and, while she was able to catch herself, her father's entire posture tensed.

Tony watched Loki as he started towards them and instinctively stepped in front of Kagome. His move earned a twisted smirk. In the next moment, he dropped the scotch to grasp the wrist of the hand now wrapped around his throat.


	104. Chapter 104

Kagome let out a startled cry, unsure of what to do with the current situation. Her father was in a choke hold by some obviously deranged man with a magical scepter.

"You will all fall before me," he uttered darkly... then tossed her father out the window.

"Dad!"

She instinctively ran after him, ignoring the shards of broken glass that littered the floor. Eyes wide and heart still, she could not believe what she had just witnessed, not hearing his cry of 'deploy'.

A moment later, his latest suit launched itself after him, striking his would be killer down. The air was ripped out of her lungs and her hair whipped around her as it flew past her.

Sadly, it didn't take long for the intruder to get back onto his feet, making his way towards her. "How touching, the weeping daughter," he mocked as he once again raised his scepter.

Anger quickly replaced her fear and shock, and she grit her teeth. "I'll give you something to weep about."

When he was finally close enough, she spun on the ball of her foot as she raised her other leg and landed a roundhouse kick. She had obviously managed to catch him by surprise, as he was knocked back a few feet.

Using this as a chance, Kagome ducked down and used the momentum of the kick to swipe his legs out from under him. She was sure Sango would be pretty damn proud of her at this moment.

"And there was one other person you pissed off..." a familiar voice said, though he paused as he took in the current situation.

Still in her crouched position, Kagome smiled as she saw her father hover outside. Leaving the man on the floor, she quickly stood up and made her way to her dad.


	105. Chapter 105

Tony could only stare. Loki was flat on his back, and his daughter was quickly making her way back to him. While it was easy to figure out what happened, he was having some trouble comprehending it. When Loki got to his feet, though, he quickly snapped back into action and finished his sentence. "His name was Phil."

The moment Loki raised his staff, Tony fired off a shot from his blaster, taking pride in the pained cry as well as the sight of Loki flying back a few feet. Turning towards Kagome, he could only smirk as he saw the pride in her own eyes.

"Did you miss me?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome replied. "Like you need to ask."

"Can't be too sure, thought I heard you finally call me dad. But we'll talk about that later, you're going to need to jump."

She nodded her head in understanding. Arm reaching back to get a grip on her bow's slip, she took a few quick steps back. Getting a quick and short running start, she launched herself at her father, easily getting comfortable in his hold.

No sooner than she was secure in his arms, a light shot up and quickly tore a hole in the sky. The dark vastness of space and distant stars were all they could see at first, until the first trickles of aliens came through.

"Right. Army." At Tony's mutter, Kagome could only wonder at what had happened since he took off for Germany the day before.


	106. Chapter 106

"Uh, those guys do not look friendly," Kagome said as she tightened her hold around his neck. "I think we should get moving. Preferably sooner rather than later."

"Right, hang on," he told her, remembering about her previous nervousness with airplanes even as he took off. It was impossible to hold onto her, since he needed his hands for flight and defense, so she had to keep a death grip around his neck and waist as he took out the first few aliens with his blasters.

However, the clinging monkey technique didn't work for long. He heard her pained groans as he did some complicated twisting maneuvers through the sky, so he pulled up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let go for a second."

The moment she let go, the mini-missiles along the trapezius area of his suit elevated and fired. Unfortunately, it didn't give him the break he needed to solve their flight problems. "Behind you!" she cried, prompting him to spin around and use his right hand to take out the would-be surprise attacker.

Seeing three more aliens quickly replace the fallen one, Tony came to a quick, dangerous conclusion. But it all depended on her answer to a question that could tear his heart to pieces. Steeling himself, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

Kagome raised a brow as she took the helmet and mask he wore. "With my life."

Trying to keep his mind on the trouble they were in instead of the warmth quickly spreading through his chest, Tony returned his attention back to the oncoming army. "Your mother is going to kill me for this."

With that said, he let her go and she began to freefall. Her heart stopped, her lungs froze and her eyes widened as her father quickly dispatched those closest to them then dove down for her. The moment she was once again safe in his arms, Tony made a comment that Kagome was only too happy to agree to.

"Time to get you back on solid ground."


	107. Chapter 107

As Tony was searching for a safe place to leave her, Kagome quickly realized they were being followed. And their shadow was not only quickly growing, but also getting closer.

With a look at her father's Iron Man profile before returning her attention to those that were now nipping their heels, Kagome made a split second decision. Shifting around a bit, she quickly pulled her bow free, praying to all the gods she could remember that her plan would work.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Trying to even the odds... do you trust me?" At the incline of his head, she nodded. "Then can you lift me up enough to free my arms?" With her stomach pressed into his shoulder and legs wrapped around his chest, supported by a couple of flaps from the suit, she pulled back on the bow string and took aim.

A female's voice sounded from within Tony's helmet, breaking the silence. "Stark, we're on your three headed northeast."

"What did you do, stop for drive-through?" He paused to take a look at what his kid was doing, rather surprised at the sharp look in her eye as she pulled back the string of her empty bow. "Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay them out for you."

While Tony finished the plan, Kagome was pushing and forming her abilities, trying to trick them into thinking she had an actual arrow to fill her spiritual powers with. Quickly, her powers began to manifest into the shape of an actual arrow, a long shaft of light glowing against her bow and fingertips.

Smirking, she ignored the sound of JARVIS speaking and the turn of her father's head, releasing her first spiritual arrow against the enemy.


	108. Chapter 108

Tony took off, trying to make it to the rest of the Avengers, though he was having trouble maintaining a steady flight pattern. One, he literally had his hands full with flying and keeping Kagome secure. Two, he was being chased and shot at by flying soldiers of an alien army. And three, his daughter was manifesting arrows of light and shooting them with an otherwise empty bow… and it was proving to be an actual and efficient weapon against said alien army.

The only thing he could say to the situation? "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

"Stark?"

At Agent Romanoff's questioning tone, Tony scowled, snapping off a "Not you." Just how was he to explain the light-wielding teen he was carrying so familiarly to the heart of the action? Because that what the others would see, as Kagome continued to take out the enemy by continually firing her light arrows at them from an antique bow. But he couldn't drop her off anywhere else- she'd be in trouble in no time. He had to continue with the plan, hoping that they wouldn't tie him up with questions before they took out the few malingerers trailing behind him.

"Stark, is that a kid in your arms?" Well, there went the no questions bit. Tony grumbled the Captain under his breath, not looking forward to answering the boyscout's questions..

Kagome, at hearing the question, fired off another arrow before answering for her father. "A kid is a baby goat, I happen to be human."

There was a few moments of silence before Natasha spoke up. "You're taking this whole thing rather well."

Smirking once again as she released yet another arrow, Kagome answered yet again. "You should have seen me a year ago."


	109. Chapter 109

At Kagome words, Tony's mind began to run wild with possibly meanings. Obviously, she had been in a situation or situations similar to this one, but Japan was a pacifist country... It was JARVIS' voice that finally broke Tony from his thoughts. "Sir, we have more incoming."

"Fine, let's keep them occupied." Despite his bravado in saying that, he was still looking for a place to safely deposit Kagome, one that would keep her out of the line of fire.

With her ability and willingness to fight against the ones that chased them, she had declared herself a fighter and a substantial threat. He could only hope that Loki had yet to hear the news. She had already proved resistant to his attempt at... mind control, and now she could do... magic... as well.

He would need to think of a new term. Magic sounded so... childish and make believe. But whatever she was doing was real and turned the enemy to nothing more than ash.

Seeing how the others had grouped together, and having passed Thor keeping Loki busy, Tony quickly came up with a way to get Kagome on solid ground. He turned to his daughter, her hair whipping in her face but not impairing her ability to fire against the Chitauri.

"You still trust me kid?"

Kagome turned towards her father. "We're flying around Manhattan battling aliens. You've already asked me that once, right before dropping me without a word of warning. But to answer your question, again, yes."

"Good. Cap', incoming precious cargo."


	110. Chapter 110

Freefalling once again, though this time with an assured landing, Kagome watched as her father zoomed off. She let out a grunt when her back collided with someone solid and they wrapped their arms around her as the two of them slid back a few feet. When she and her catcher finally came to a stop, Kagome let out a pained groan. "Oh, I'm going to be feeling that in the morning."

She was slowly lowered to the ground, swaying slightly as soon as her feet touched the ground. Her hold on her bow tightened while her other hand raised to press against her temple, and she stumbled a little as she tried to clear her head. When she was finally able to stand without support, she turned to her catcher, stunning him with a brilliant smile.

"It's been awhile since I've done something like this. Thanks for catching me."

"Who are you?"

Turning to the other woman, Kagome's lips twitched. She was unsure what her father told them, so she wasn't sure what he wanted them to know. "Didn't you hear? I'm precious. But you can call me Kagome."

"Right. You're going to go hide-" her blue-spandex-clad catcher started to say, but Kagome interrupted him.

"Hide with civilians? I've been taking these... things out, making me an enemy. Hiding with civilians would put them in unnecessary danger because the enemy would be looking for me." She stood firm, staring down the giant of a man, not intimidated by him in the least.

His eyes narrowed behind his mask, showing his obvious upset with her. "This isn't some game."

Her lips twitched and tongue burned to speak a few words, ones that would tell him she had been doing this long before even he'd been born. But caution won, and she satisfied herself with just a little warning to everyone there.

"You don't need to tell me that, this isn't my first battle."


	111. Chapter 111

"Look, she's right and we don't have a lot of time. Loki's army is coming through thanks to the Tesseract," the woman spoke up, breaking the silence between Kagome and the Captain.

Kagome's brows furrowed at the name. While she wasn't educated in world folklore, she knew some of the main gods of foreign myths and religions. "Loki? He wouldn't be the tall guy in green and gold with a creepy scepter, would he?"

The archer nodded his head, brows furrowed as he eyed her. "That's the one. Did he do anything?"

She furrowed her brows when she recalled the poking bit, unsure if that counted as 'anything'. "He attempted... something. Not sure what though, but it didn't work." She absently rubbed at where he had continued to poke the very pointy end of his scepter.

The pure darkness that radiated from the thing had sent shivers down her spine, and she hadn't been sure if she could fight it off or not. Looking up, she noticed how the archer was eying her with disbelief and uncertainty.

The conversation was about to continue when a deep trumpeting moan sounded from above. All turned their eyes skyward, when something new came through the portal. A mammoth of a whale, armored and flying.

"Now that's a big fish."

 

OMAKE

"Whales are mammals," Kagome argued.

Natasha shrugged. "Whales are supposed to be ocean bound too."

"A flying whale would be avian, wouldn't it," pointed out Hawkeye.

"Or what's even more likely is that we've been in a drinking contest with Thor," Kagome suggested. "After all, drunks are supposed to see elephants fly… maybe this is the Asgardian equivalent?"

"Wait, you're underage, Kagome-"

"Haha. You should have seen my friends and I at this distillery that used a waterfall to make it's sake. Just breathing the mist got us all drunk… I think youkai sake would take out even Thor. Hey, why don't we take Loki out and get him drunk? Truss him up and send him home while soused. How humiliating huh?"

And so Odin received back a son felled by human drink, and incredibly humbled. The end.


	112. Chapter 112

They could only watch as the thing flew above their heads, more alien soldiers launching off the creature and onto the buildings either side of the street.

Even with everything she'd been through, a flying whale was a new one. And she could already hear Mama complaining about how she always seemed to end up in the middle of earth-shattering events. And in the warring-states era there had been some… really mind-blowing problems (she still had nightmares about armies of zombies), but this one proved there was life beyond Earth! And still, she could hear Inuyasha's voice griping about how she could always find the most trouble possible.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

Kagome turned towards her catcher, the masked man dressed in America's colors. Didn't the files her father receive from Agent Coulson call him Captain? She quickly turned to each member, trying to match the names in the files to each of them.

The woman... Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow. The archer, Clint Barton, was codenamed Hawkeye. And the Captain, he was Steve Rogers. Nodding her head once, she turned her attention back to the whale and it's passengers. She was going to have to ask what exactly these beings were called after all was said and done.

The Captain continued to watch the creature as well, but as Kagome watched him, his brows furrowed beneath his mask as he spoke up, obviously replying to something her father had asked. "Banner?"

"Who?"

When the others turned towards her, she shrugged her shoulders. Whether they liked it or not, she was now a part of their team, even if only for today. It would be best if she knew everyone involved and be part of the conversation as well.


	113. Chapter 113

More soldiers flew past, shooting randomly at buildings and the running masses, creating confusion and chaos.

Watching as the whale continued it's lazy pace, clipping buildings only for the debris to literally rain down on the people below, Kagome let out a shocked cry when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. With no other choice than to follow the Captain, she ducked behind a car next to him, watching the pandemonium that was overtaking Manhattan.

"We got civilians trapped in that bus." Barton nodded towards said vehicle.

Her grip tightened around her bow as she heard the Captain's comment, something about fish and barrels. Peering down the same street he was observing, she couldn't help but agree, even if she didn't quite understand his metaphor.

The hair on the back of her neck rose and she ducked, just in time to keep her head attached. The aliens were dropping in and crowding them into a corner by opening fire on them. Kagome did the only thing she could; steel herself for battle.

Licking her lips, she took a look towards Barton and Romanoff. At the moment, they were pinned down, meaning they couldn't get to the bus nor help those inside. Gripping her bow, Kagome quickly counted the closest enemies and pulled back on the string. In fluid movement, she stood up and released an arrow, only to pull back and release another, then another, and another…

When they realized what she was doing, Barton headed towards the bus, while Kagome was taking down those that dared to get to close and Romanoff took out those that were behind her. The area was covered, Romanoff facing in one direction, while she faced the other. Any alien that came to close was either turned to ash, or shot.


	114. Chapter 114

Romanoff quickly stood up, shoot a few of rounds from her weapon of choice in retaliation while Barton quickly moved forward, still keeping himself hidden. Kagome kept on turning soldiers to ash one by one, continuing to take down those she could while ignoring the looks she was receiving from the others.

"Shoot first, ask later!" she yelled as she ducked to avoid the shot coming her way, more than a little upset that the others were just sitting there.

Her words seemed to jump start them, and Romanoff dismissed the Captain with, "Go, we've got this."

"You think you can hold them off?"

Barton, who had made it safely over to them, was crouched down next to Kagome. He tossed a look of satisfaction at Steve as he pressed a few buttons on his quiver, "Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

Kagome eyed his quiver when a mechanical whirring sounded from within, securing a head to the shaft. She offered a smirk when he raised a questioning brow, shaking her head and turned her attention back to the encroaching alien soldiers.

"So, Kagome, was it? How long have you been into archery?"

Releasing another spiritual arrow, she chuckled under her breath. Taking aim, she released another arrow before replying. "An interesting time to start up a casual conversation."

"So are your... arrows."

She raised a brow when one of his arrows hit it's target and released a number of rounds, taking down surrounding soldiers. "Mine aren't the only interesting ones, apparently," she quipped as they began moving forward, heading towards the bus Barton had mentioned.

"His aren't made up of light though." Romanoff quickly disarmed the closest soldier and turned it's weapon against it.

"That they aren't. As for your question however, since I turned fifteen. So a little over a year now." As the aliens got too close for her arrows, she began using the bow as if it was a blade; slashing at them while pushing her powers into the wood and turning them into ash.


	115. Chapter 115

While she and Romanoff continued to take down the surrounding soldiers, Barton approached the bus and began to help those trapped inside.

Kagome was surprised that it actually felt good to be in battle again. For once she was on the front lines, no one fussing over her safety or yelling at her to stay back. Or worse, having to rely on a kitsune child to take care of the closest enemies while she was relegated to being the power boost to Inuyasha's attacks.

Even more reassuring was knowing her back was covered, and was going to stay covered.

Once Barton had the last person out of the bus, the three of them provided cover fire until the civilians had made it to safety.

"Just like Budapest all over again!"

Barton threw Romanoff a quick questioning look, releasing his arrow a fraction of a second later before replying. "You and I remember Budapest very differently."

"You saying you normally go against alien armies?" Keeping low, Kagome began to follow them after they got the call to regroup.

"Army bit yes, aliens no." Barton provided, shuffling so Kagome was between him and Romanoff. "You really are taking this well. Almost too well."

"Like you, this isn't my first battle against an army." She grunted lightly when she ducked a shot taken at her. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly fired a spiritual arrow.

"Care to elaborate?"

They ducked behind another car to catch a moment's breath, where Kagome gave Romanoff a lopsided smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	116. Chapter 116

"We're fighting an alien army from the other side of the universe brought here by a pissed off Asgardian old enough that we have legends of him. I'm feeling pretty open-minded at this point." Natasha raised a brow as she waited for a reply.

Thinking over what the agent just said, Kagome could only nod her head slowly. "Well... when you put it like that."

But still, explaining that she traveled into the past to battle forces that were of earth but not human over the fate of the world… as well as a magical artifact the size of a marble. It was sort of stretching it. She wondered if she left the time traveling bit out if her story would sound more believable. Mentally shrugging her shoulders, she decided that as long as she didn't end up in a mental hospital, she could care less if they believed or not.

"So… I have fought against… armies before. Last year…" she dragged out the sentence. Her father was not going to like that, or the fact that she told these two before him. She was also going to have to word things carefully, unless she wanted to look insane, have forces knocking on the shrine's front door… or… look insane.

Romanoff raised a brow as she eyed the girl up and down. She'd been a trained killer since childhood, so she knew youth was no barrier to being used to fight. This girl looked no older than 16, perhaps 17, and claimed she'd went up against armies the year before. It was possible; the girl was rather good with a bow and her moves, while sloppy and unprofessional, were that of someone who had seen battle. She nodded her head, accepting the statement as truth.

"How many?" she asked curiously, blinking when the girl looked at her before quickly ticking off her fingers, only to pause and mutter 'I can't remember'.


	117. Chapter 117

She can't remember? That one made Natasha shake her head and decide that the girl either took a good blow to the head, was lying about the whole thing… or actually fought that many armies off. She reluctantly put her curiosity aside, figuring that anything else out would have to wait. Catching Clint's eye, she nodded her head towards their next destination and motioned for the girl to follow. Now wasn't exactly the time to swap battle stories, but she was going to learn what this girl was hiding... eventually.

Trying to keep her breathing under control, Kagome jogged back to where she'd been dropped by her dad after this whole thing had started. Only this time, she got to take in the others that were involved in stopping this invasion.

She mentally groaned and shifted away when she spotted a god; identifying him by how he was dressed… way too similarly to that Loki character. She now recalled the name, and was mentally kicking herself. Of course gods were involved in a disaster of this magnitude. They may not be her gods, which she thanked Inari for, but they were gods nonetheless.

It did make her wonder if she ever would meet her own gods, other than the minor ones she'd had to rescue. A major one, or whichever one her family's shrine worshipped. She was willing to take either one, just as long as it was one that didn't lie about their status to get free meals, ended up trapped in pickling barrels, or had a strong desire to eat her. One that would tell her 'Good job, there's VIP status waiting after all's said and done. Keep up the good work.'

Then again, the first time she and the others faced a self-proclaimed god, they took his 'godly' self down and returned the power to the rightful goddess...

The blond god's words broke her out of her thoughts. "The powers surrounding the cube are impenetrable."

"If you're talking about a barrier, I can get past it!" she volunteered, jumping into the conversation since she knew this was one thing she could do. Impenetrable barriers? Not a problem for her. After various talks held with Kaede and Miroku, she'd become aware of the rarity of her abilities with barriers… they just couldn't keep her out.

"Listen, if he says impenetrable he means..."

"I know what impenetrable means, but I can get past it. Trust me." It apparently was a lot to ask from a group of strangers.


	118. Chapter 118

"How can you be so sure?"

Turning to face a scrutinizing Captain, she shrugged her shoulders. "I've done it before. They've never stopped me so far, don't see it happening now. But I'll need a lift."

It took a few moments, but Tony had heard what Kagome had said through the other's coms, and vouched for her, even as his stomach turned. "I believe her. And for the time being, that's the only option we have. But you better damn well take care of Kagome."

Though he believed the words he spoke, he was less than pleased with the idea of sending his daughter back to where Loki was waiting. But she'd defended herself against him fairly well and the rip wasn't going to close without her intervention; allowing the enemy to pour unhindered into their world. He grit his teeth, forcing himself not to hold her back.

He surveyed the streets below as he continued flying and dealing with stragglers while the others obviously contemplated his words and Kagome. If he was honest with himself, he direly wanted to grab the girl, take off, and put her somewhere safe, like locked in her shrine in Tokyo. Problem was, if they didn't do something about the Tesseract, safety would be a moot point. So, when the Avengers kept silent, he repeated himself, "Guys, I know her. If she says she can do something, then she can."

The Captain nodded his head, still eyeing Kagome "Alright... We still got to deal with these guys though."

"And how do we do that?" Romanoff asked, once more quickly taking in their surroundings and the encroaching soldiers.

"As a team."


	119. Chapter 119

Despite the Captain's words, Thor spoke up yet again. "I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah, get in line."

Kagome rolled her eyes, men and their need to get the first hit on the big bad never did make sense to her. As long as the chaos was stopped, she could care less, but these petty squabbles about who got the first hit usually cost time and opportunities.

Then again, she wasn't aware of what, exactly, Loki had done.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." the Captain's words died down as the sound of a puttering scooter made it's way towards them.

Kagome leaned to the side to peer around the Captain, wondering who exactly was crazy enough to ride a scooter through the chaos. She could only blink at the unsuspecting man that was riding it, though he did look a little worse for wear.

She raised a brow when he turned the scooter off and booted the kick stand forward before walking towards the group. "Well, this all seems horrible."

He faltered when he set his eyes on her, actually missing a step when she absently waved in a silent greeting towards the man.

"I've seen worse."

It was Kagome's turn to falter. Turning towards Romanoff with wide eyes, she wondered just what the assassin had seen. Sure, back in the past she could understand things getting worse, especially when the enemy you were fighting called out hundreds of low-level youkai, but in the present? She felt a mix of wanting to know, shock and awe, and wanting to leave well enough alone.


	120. Chapter 120

"Sorry."

At the sheepish, yet honest, apology of the newcomer, Kagome's curiosity was at an all time high. There was nothing about the man that screamed danger or violence, but she had learned long ago that appearances were highly deceiving.

"No, we could use a little... worse." Romanoff nodded her head, a half smile as she spoke to the man.

"Stark, we got him, Banner is here." the Captain pressed lightly against his ear, using his com device to talk to her father.

This was Banner, and he was somehow going to tip the scales into their favor? Brows furrowed, she tried to solve exactly how. It was Romanoff's seemingly random words that drew her attention.

"I don't see how that's a party."

Following the woman's gaze in the same direction, Kagome's mouth actually dropped open. Her father was leading one of those whales directly towards them.

"Banner, now would be a good time to get angry."

Furrowing her brows and taking in the Captain, Kagome continued feeling lost. She really was out of the loop.

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry."

Her brows slowly climbed and her eyes just as slowly widened as Banner turned and faced the whale while changing... turning green, gaining height, weight, and muscle... and then with a single punch stopping the enormous creature. Sure, he was pushed back a good couple of feet despite digging his feet into the pavement like it was sand, but a single punch was all it took to stop the thing.

"Sugoi," she whispered in amazement.


	121. Chapter 121

While the whales armour was falling off the creature, her father returned and launched a small missile at it, killing it. Kagome scrunched up her nose at the scent of burnt flesh as some flew by, still sizzling. As for Dr. Banner, or what he turned in to, he finally turned around and faced the group. His shoulders heaved as he panted heavily and made his way towards them.

She let out a squeak when he grunted and looked down at her, the others shifting slightly. While they were doing their best to pay attention to their surroundings, her current interaction with the green giant was apparently quite a distraction.

“Hi there, I'm Kagome,” she offered a wave when he continued to stare her down. She was still highly confused as to what exactly he was. She could tell he was human, but there was something... off about him. Which didn't mean he was evil or wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

“Hulk,” his voice was thick, rough and deep, making his reply sound more like a grunt than an actual word.

“Hulk?” Was that his name?

He grunted again, shifting to face her completely. He raised a hand towards her, one she quickly realized was probably capable of wrapping around her completely, and gently patted her head with a finger. The action reminded her of a child carefully petting a kitten. “'Gome.”

She smiled up at him, nodding her head, noticing the others’ incredulity even as they relaxed a bit more. Reaching up, she patted the finger that rested atop her head, her smile growing when the Hulk grunted, his own lips twitching in a smile.

“Guys...”

Looking to the side, Kagome was amused by her father’s fidgeting as he watched her interactions with the Hulk, but then turned her attention to Romanoff’s silent vigil. Aliens kept spilling through the wormhole, accompanied by more of the flying whale creature. There was no time to lose… they had to close the rift now, or be overrun.


	122. Chapter 122

“Call it, Captain.”

Kagome could only blink at her father, who had just willingly allowed another man take the reins of leadership on this. Which meant this Captain had his respect, considering how persnickety her father was.

“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.”

Barton rolled his shoulders as he turned towards her father. “Think you can give me a lift?”

Giving a sharp nod to the archer, he walked over and grabbed the back of his vest.. “Right. Better clench up, Legolas.” Before taking off, though, he turned to Kagome with the warning, “Watch your back.”

“You as well,” she replied as she watched the two take off, quickly becoming small dots in the sky.

“Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up.” The Captain eyed her carefully, until she raised a brow in question. “Take her with you. We have a lot riding on your theory, miss.”

“I understand.” She moved towards Thor, letting out a quiet 'oof' when he hauled her to his side.

“Fear not my lady, you shall not be harmed under my watch.”

 

Grimacing at the title, and now pretty sure he knew what she was, or had an idea at least, she prepared herself as he began to swing his hammer. She hoped he could hear her over the scream of the wind as she pointed out, “Let's just get up there and take this one step at a time.”


	123. Chapter 123

Travelling with Thor was interesting, to say the least. It knocked the breath out of you during take offs and landings, much like Inuyasha’s piggyback skills when they first started the quest. But Thor was much, much quicker than the hanyou, possibly even more so than a shard-enhanced Kouga.

Which, for her, meant that after landing on the rooftop of her father’s tower, Kagome stumbled and clenched a hand to her nauseated stomach. Her legs felt like wet noodles, unable to bear her weight and the world was tilting to and fro.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Thor asked with concern, placing his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

“Yeah… just give me a second. It was just a little disorienting.” It didn’t take long before everything was stable once again, and she turned to Thor with a request. “Can you drop the ‘Lady’ bit, please?”

“But you are-”

“I know what I am, doesn’t mean it’s who I am. Besides… I still have to tell my father.” Turning to the Cube with a grimace, Kagome’s brows furrowed. “Now let’s get to our jobs. You take out those aliens still pouring in, and I’ll shut that portal down.”

Thor’s brows furrowed but he merely nodded his head and followed her directions. Jumping to the next building, he got as close to the portal as he could get without endangering Kagome with the storm he was about to unleash.


	124. Chapter 124

Biting down on her lower lip, Kagome was at war with herself when she spotted a man knocked out against a low wall nearest the Cube. Here she was one the front lines, nothing new to her, and she was a few feet away from the cube and this man equally. But knowing that time was not on their hands, Kagome went for the Cube.

Standing in front of the machine holding the Tesseract, she carefully reached her hands out, her skin and own energy tingling at the pure energy that surrounded the Cube. Pursing her lips, she concentrated on the barrier, noting that it felt solid enough, but when she added a little pressure her hands easily slipped past it.

And it didn't even require calling forth her own energies to do so.

It was the first time that she was consciously aware of passing a barrier, and surprisingly she could feel it as well, unlike the times in the past when Miroku had to tell her when she'd passed a barrier. Her brows furrowed as it fought back; leaving a pricking, numbing sensation that was quickly engulfing her arms.

Not wanting to press her luck, she pushed her hands closer towards the Cube. Her fingers had barely brushed the surface when she was suddenly and painfully jerked away from it. Letting out a cry, she looked to see who exactly it was that tore her away when she was so close.

Seeing Loki, she fought, kicked and screamed. Not so much out of fear but more so in anger. She had been so close!

"I should have know when the powers of the Tesseract were unable to control you, but one of your kind still existing in this age of man?! Even I did not believe such was possible."

His grip on her upper arms became painful, and by his expression, she was pretty sure it was on purpose, and whatever he was thinking of was not going to be good for her.

Despite the painful hold he had on her arms, Kagome kept struggling until her world went topsy-turvy again and she opened her eyes to a whole different set of surroundings. He had pulled one of those disappearing acts, only to reappear before one of those whale creatures, which, she suddenly realized, had very sharp teeth.


	125. Chapter 125

Cringing when it's breath washed over them, she pushed herself as far away from the creature as she possibly could, even if it meant pressing herself against Loki.

"What happened to the brave little priestess? Do not tell me you fear it." His mocking tone did not ease her suspicions one bit.

"...Not really, no. It could use with some breath wash though..."

As sad as it was, she would rather deal with Naraku's miasma than that thing's breath. Miasma would be purified before she breathed it in, but there was not much she could do against bad breath.

"Your father and my dearest brother already took down one too many. I think it would only be fair to even the odds."

Her entire spine grew rigid at his words. Thor was this maniac's brother?! If this turned out to be nothing more than another grudge between brothers... She was sick and tired of getting stuck between feuding brothers over stupid matters.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like any mindless beast, they will require food of some sort, why not feed them the delicacy that is you?"

"I wouldn't try it, unless you want to give it terminal indigestion." She had lost count on the number of creatures and beings that nibbled, chomped or swallowed her whole.

"You truly are your father's daughter. I will be sure to let him know of your fate."

And then, just like that, he tossed her at the creature.

"Not again," she whined.


	126. Chapter 126

Soaring through the streets, looking for strays but also keeping out of his current pursuers reach, Tony was more worried about Kagome at the moment than his own current situation or well being.

A quick glance towards the still open portal told him all was not well. After everything he'd seen this day, and his unshakeable belief in his daughter, he was sure she would have removed it as quickly as possible. So it only stood to reason that something had happened to keep her from doing her self-appointed task.

Flying higher and taking in the roof as he circled it, he panicked when he saw no signs of Kagome. Selvig was out for the count, the Tesseract still safe behind it's barrier, but there were no signs of his daughter. Circling once more he dove down and began to scour the rooftops of nearby buildings for any signs of her.

What he didn't expect was for Loki to appear before him, calling the aliens nipping at his heels off with a nauseatingly smug grin. "Why, it appears you are in distress."

While Loki's voice sounded innocently concerned, his expression was anything but. Tony furrowed his brows as he hovered there, wondering what Loki's newest game was.

"Manhattan is under attack, my tower is being destroyed, and you're sitting here playing King. There's a lot to be 'distressed' about." Tony ignored the questions the others were asking him through their open com link.

"Ah, but you are focused a specific person; a certain daughter. How you came to father such a... rarity, I will never begin to fathom. But, like the rest of her kind, she is no more."

He absently caught what Loki threw at him, seeing the twisted smirk before looking down. His heart stilled, everything in the world came to a halt. He couldn't even hear the noise of the battle around him. There in his hand was a bow... Kagome's bow, to be exact.


	127. Chapter 127

"What did you do to her?" it wasn't a question, it was an outright demand. He now understood Barton's need for a pound of flesh in revenge from the male before him. Only he wanted two pounds worth, one for Kagome and one for himself.

"Do? I simply fed her to the beast you were so set on destroying. Please continue with your current goal... but know it will mean destroying your daughter's very slight chance of survival."

"Once again, not one of your greatest plans." Getting ready to blast the whale open, Tony halted when the beast suddenly began to cry and thrash about, banging against nearby buildings and trumpeting it's pain.

Turning his attention back towards Loki, and noting the god was stunned and distracted by the sight, Tony took advantage of the godling's distraction to take a shot. While it only knocked him off his current mode of transportation, it still felt good. Well... great, in fact.

But now he had another issue on his hand. Diving down, he flew alongside the beast, trying to find any weakness in it's armor so he could penetrate the shell without harming Kagome or destroying whatever chances she had.

"Sir, I'm picking up a rise in energy levels. They are identical to Kagome's spiritual arrows, but immensely more powerful."

Halting his forward movement, he shot up and away. After seeing what his daughter was capable of against the soldiers, he was unsure what would happen to something on such a larger scale.

The beast stilled, before letting out it's highest pitched cry and spasming once again before it exploded. Unlike the soldiers, not all of it turned to ash. Bits of metal, flesh and bone flew about, making him duck, dive and turn to avoid being hit.

Seeing the Hulk jump into the flying offal only to come out clutching a hand to his chest, Tony sped off after the green guy. Heart pounding in his throat, he forced himself not to accidentally destroy Kagome's bow as his hand tightened in worry.


	128. Chapter 128

The Hulk landed with a grunt where the Captain and Thor stood their ground against the Chitauri. Tony was quick to follow, hesitating slightly in his approach as he didn't want to set off his fellow science bro while he imitated the less-than-jolly green giant. But he desperately needed to see what the Hulk was carrying, and so tenderly at that.

Thor and the Captain turned to face their fellow teammates, wondering what exactly they had just witnessed.

Tony let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when a tiny pink hand took hold of the Hulk's thumb, followed by a second hand and then a head of raven hair. Wide, dazed blue eyes looked towards him.

"I want... a hot... bath. And something... to rinse my mouth out with." she smacked her lips, a grimace on her face. She turned towards the Hulk, a grimace of a smile on her face. "Thanks for catching me."

The Hulk grunted as he gently let Kagome down, something they weren't aware the big guy was capable of.

"Well... I can get past the barrier. But there's no way I'm going back up there alone," she declared, before beginning to mutter about jerks with the ability to appear out of nowhere.

Tony realized for the first time, what a parent's worry felt like as he watched her take in her own appearance. She was covered in guts and... god knows what else, but she was there, and alive.

Quickly walking to her, he felt heart melting relief when she ran the short distance to him. He pouted however when she threw her arms around the bow he had been carrying.

"Oh kami! I thought I lost this!" she exclaimed as she quickly inspected the weapon.

Huffing, he grumbled under his breath about unappreciative daughters, only to let out a grunt when a body collided with him. Patting her back, he barely made out her 'Thanks dad' over the emotions that rolled over him.


	129. Chapter 129

Father and daughter turned towards Stark tower, grimly taking in the bright light that continued to allow the Chitauri through.

"Like I said, I can get past the barrier but I am not going through all that again. I need someone to watch my back." She bounced her bow in her light grip, anxious to get this done and over with so she could find the nearest source of water and soak the unmentionable -stuff- on her away.

"Romanoff went up there when we realized Kagome hadn't managed to turn the machine off." the Captain let them know.

"Alright, then I'm ready for round two." she turned towards her father, thumbing in the direction of the tower. "Think I can hitch a ride?"

With a nod of his head, Tony moved a little closer to Kagome but turned towards Thor, the Captain and the Hulk. "Make sure Loki is distracted, I don't want him anywhere near Kagome." he didn't exactly wait for a response, instead opting to try and to reach the Tesseract and end this mess.

The three of them watched as Tony took Kagome back to the top of the tower, dropped her off and then quickly took care of all the nearby Chitauri.

"You heard the man, we need to keep Loki distracted and away from Kagome."

"He is not likely to fall for the same trick twice." Thor furrowed his brows, guilt filling him over his broken oath to keep her safe.

The Captain furrowed his brows, expecting something of the sort to be said about Loki. "All the more reason to fight that much harder."


	130. Chapter 130

Romanoff crouched next to Selvig trying to reassure him that none of this was his fault. "It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."

Both of them turned to the side when Stark dropped off Kagome. He didn't leave without explicit instructions though.

"You're to make sure that Loki doesn't get anywhere near her again. Or you'll be answering to me."

Natasha sat there, stunned, as her eyes followed the man as he destroyed the strays around the tower. Of all the time she spent working under the man, and even after he learned the truth about her, not once had he ever spoken to her like that. Tone full of warning, a promise of things she would answer to if she didn't do as he said.

Eyes turned to the young woman that was quickly making her way to the doctor's side. Just who was she to Stark exactly?

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Selvig narrowed his eyes, shocked at the young teenager's aura of command as she asked him about his condition.

"Tired, confused and sore all over." he watched as quick hands and eyes assessed his wounds. "But I'm not the one you should be worried about. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"It's not needed."

Natasha looked towards Kagome, her statement bringing her out of her musings about said girl. "Then you're able..."

"I got... occupied, but to answer your question, yes, I can." the smile the girl wore was cocky... and all Tony, making Natasha come to a startling realization.


	131. Chapter 131

"Alright, you sit here and stay low. Romanoff and I are going to shut the machine off." Kagome turned to said woman. "Romanoff?"

"I have your back, but make it quick. We can't hold them out for much longer." Natasha was trying as discreetly as possible to take in the girl's features... it couldn't be possible. Could it?

Both of them stood up and made their way to where the machine sat, barrier still in place and Tesseract still behind said barrier. Now that she was looking for them, she was seeing signs of Stark in the girl, no, young woman.

But it didn't make sense. She hadn't been aware of this at all, and there had been nothing in the reports she had read before taking on the job as his assistant back in California. So how...

Her eyes widened when she watched Kagome reach forward, through the barrier and actually take hold of the Tesseract. Shifting slightly, she heard Selvig respond in same. Not only was this girl... possibly... related to Stark, but she also had the ability to create arrows of light that literally ashed the Chitauri, and she could pass through energy barriers like they weren't even there.

Today was really a day of awakening. Her world had expanded to whole new horizons.

"Make the call!"

Shaking out of her thoughts, Natasha did just that. "We can close it! Can anybody hear me? I said, we can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!"

At the Captain's call, Natasha nodded her head towards Kagome. Watching the girl smirk, she concentrated on the cube and began pulling it out of the heart of the machine.

"No wait!"


	132. Chapter 132

Signaling Kagome to hold, she felt more than saw the girls question and frustration.

"Stark, these things are still coming through." Natasha watched the streets below as well as the skies surrounding them, looking for signs of Loki and approaching Chitauri to keep Kagome safe.

"I got a nuke coming, and it's going to blow in a minute."

Natasha's eyes shot towards Kagome before flying towards where she knew SHIELD's helicarrier was, a few short miles off Manhattan's coast.

"And I know just where to put it."

Looking Kagome in the eye, she felt for the first time in a long time guilt and pity. "Wait, a nuke is on it's way."

Kagome furrowed her brows, and Natasha was easily able to read the disbelief in them. She was in the same shoes. The only one close enough to launch a missile was the helicarrier, but she knew that Fury would not launch a missile at the island.

"Hold it, we may be able to finish these guys once and for all." She was twisting the truth, as well as withholding a major detail, but she knew if she told Kagome the truth about said nuke and how Stark was getting himself involved, the girl may very well close the portal.

But Stark had a smart idea for once so, even if she didn't like it, she was going to go with it.


	133. Chapter 133

Elsewhere in the world, there were a few highly anxious people watching the news, all centered in one home.

Nodoka Higurashi was staring wide eyed at the screen, disbelief at what she was seeing. She had sent her daughter to Manhattan thinking it would help her out of her pain being near the well brought, but felt her heart clench to see the city under attack. Tears of shock, anger, pain, fear and defeat silently ran down her cheeks. To think, she sent her daughter there to be with her father, and after a few months, the fates decided to pull her daughter back into battle.

"It's alright, obaa-chan. Kagome is strong. You made her that way, and Sesshoumaru-sama taught her well, as did Sango-san, Miroku-san and Kaede-obaa-chan. She'll make it through this."

The woman turned towards the kitsune that was sitting next to her, the same one Kagome spoke so often about during her travels to the past. Only now, he was no longer a child, but a grown adult. She had been shocked to see the face Kagome so often described on her doorstep as soon as the news took over the normal programming.

Souta had been unaware in the beginning, but now was huddled into her side while Jii-chan prayed from his own seat.

Remembering Shippo's words, Nodoka nodded her head. There was no denying the strength her daughter had, but it was still unfair after everything Kagome had gone through, and she said so.

Shippo grimaced as he mentally agreed. "...knowing Kagome, she would rather be on the front lines and fight, than sit out and watch the innocent get hurt. She said she learned that from you. That if you follow your heart, and follow it honestly, then one can do no wrong."

"I taught her too well then." Nodoka sniffled, though she perked up when Lord Sesshoumaru returned to the living room.


	134. Chapter 134

He was snarling under his breath, obviously fuming at how his call went. It didn't help when the miko's mother turned her hopeful eyes towards him.

"And, how's my woman doing?" Kouga spoke up, his words somewhat easing the heavy tension.

White ears snapped back against a head full of equally white hair as the owner growled out his automatic response. "She ain't your woman!"

"Well, she ain't yours either, dog breath." Kouga muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and examined his claws.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose as the wolf and his brother began to squabble against each other like they once had done often enough in the past. Why was he putting up with them again? Ah yes, the miko.

"How is she doing?" a quiet voice spoke over the annoying background noise.

He turned towards the youngest Higurashi. A quick glance towards the boy's mother showed that she was trying to mediate the argument between Inuyasha and Kouga. Good, that would keep her distracted.

"Your sister is fine, but, as we can see, is once again in the middle of everything." Catching the eye of her kit, he asked the boy to make more tea; the news he had to share would not sit well with the humans.

As soon as Souta was in the kitchen making more tea, the kit approached him. "And?"

"As I said, she is once again in the middle. According to her, she was just fed to an... alien whale."

Both the wolf and his brother stopped arguing almost immediately, approaching him and the kit. It was more than obvious they'd heard his words, if their tense postures and expressions were anything to go by.

As for the miko's mother, she also hesitantly approached, twisting the tissue between her hands in worry. "What's wrong?"

"As reported, your daughter... Kagome, has once again involved herself in a battle for our world."

The others seemed to know better than to mention the bit where Kagome got fed to an alien whale. There was no need to cause unnecessary panic in the woman. Besides, Sesshoumaru already had a headache, there was no need to turn it into a migraine.


	135. Chapter 135

"So are we just going to sit here on our tails then?" Inuyasha's question drew all their attention, but it was the wolf that answered first.

"Like hell we are. That's my woman out there!" Kouga pounded a fist into an open palm, looking more than eager for a fight.

And once again the two were at it. Rolling his shoulders, along with his eyes, Sesshoumaru was mentally complaining how he was getting too old for this. Or maybe it was that their fights over the miko had grown old centuries ago.

"Enough. We will depart for Manhattan. But you," he directed his gaze onto his brother. "You will notify your mate first. I do not want to hear from my servants about your mate getting hysterical and taking it out on my property."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your panties on. That was only once and she was pregnant." Inuyasha grumbled, but mentally shivered as he relived the memory of said damage.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru snapped at the halfbreed. "Still, you are her mate; you will control her."

"Is everything alright with Kagome?" A soft voice, not belonging to Souta, now asked about the miko.

They all turned to the petite woman, Sesshoumaru mentally observing how the miko favored her mother more than her father. It was Inuyasha, however, that answered her question.

Huffing, Inuyasha answered in the best way he knew, thinking to ease the Higurashi family's fear. "Yeah, she's fine. Kicking butt, making a mess, and hogging all the fun. We're just going to make sure she doesn't do any more substantial damage to the city, knowing her clumsy self."

While Inuyasha's words were nowhere near what Sesshoumaru would have used, they satisfactorily eased some of the woman's fears. She offered them a watery smile and bid them all farewell; wishing them well.

Souta returned with a tray full of freshly brewed tea, only to see that their guests were no longer present. "Mama, they went to Kagome, didn't they?"

Nodoka nodded her head. "Yes. Now come sit with me. Best not to waste that tea."

Shrugging his shoulders, Souta did just that.


	136. Chapter 136

Dread filled the pit of Nat's stomach as she watched Kagome continue to hold the portal open, not knowing what Stark was actually planning on doing. And having Kagome continue to hold the portal open was much like forcing the girl to be part of Tony's reckless stunt, regardless of if she was aware of it or not.

Natasha didn't even want to begin to imagine what Stark was going through.

Tony was thinking he had the shittiest luck in the world. He'd finally realized what it actually meant to be a parent, but it took almost losing Kagome to do that. And now the city he lived in was under alien attack, his tower was being demolished, he'd been thrown out the top of said tower and was guiding a nuke into space because of a god gone crazy.

He prayed to any and all that were willing to listen to a former playboy that he survived this one and lived to see tomorrow. And that Kagome forgave him someday...

"Sir, would you like me to call Ms. Potts?"

"Sure, why not." Even in the situation he was in, he tried to play it cool… essentially holding himself together by sheer ego. And the Captain said I wasn't the type to make the sacrifice play? Well, how do you like me now, Cap?

The call went to voicemail, so he had JARVIS try one more time before trying for Kagome's cell. Though he was unsure she would be able to answer, what with holding the cube while next to heavy machinery.

"Sir, we're losing altitude."

Grunting, Tony answered while pushing all he had into directing the nuke upwards, "Yeah, I noticed."

Flying parallel to his tower, he caught a quick glimpse of Kagome. The expression she wore tore at his heart, but if he hadn't decided on this course, everyone in Manhattan, including Kagome, would all be dead.


	137. Chapter 137

Looking into the portal, he concentrated on what lay beyond. Dark stretches of space, distant stars and galaxies as well as a band of star dust and gasses. It would have been a very picturesque scene, if not for the thousands of Chitauri and their mothership between him and the vastness of space.

After a few more moments, he released the nuke and watched it fly towards the mothership.

"So-ry...s-r…" JARVIS' voice died in the background, the first step of what could very well be the end of Iron Man.

Eyes shifted slightly towards the pictures of Pepper and Kagome, before they flickered out as the suit shut down. His own eyes felt heavy, along with the rest of his body, and the lack of oxygen encouraged his exhaustion to overtake him. The last thing to run through his mind was a memory of Pepper and Kagome laughing together before all went black.

Kagome watched through angry tears at the portal, nails digging into the Tesseract as she saw the missile's explosion as it impacted with the large enemy ship. But there were no signs of her father returning.

"...close it."

Gritting her teeth, Kagome held still for a few seconds, but then obeyed Romanoff and pulled the cube out of the heart of the machine while her tears continued to fall.

Clutching the cursed object close to her chest, she watched the machine shut down and followed the light upwards until it sputtered out. The portal stayed open a few moments longer then began to close.

Blinking away tears, she sniffled as she watched the portal. But then something made her heart skip a beat. Raising a hand to block out the light of the sun, her breath hitched at what she was seeing. Hope filled her when she saw her father make it back through the portal before it closed completely.


	138. Chapter 138

Smiling, she threw a look towards Romanoff and the doctor to see them both shocked and awed. When she turned back to watch her father, her smile was wiped off when she noticed something odd. He was falling… not flying, and quickly increasing in speed.

She ran to the edge of the roof the moment her father fell past them, her clutch on the cube now causing it to dig painfully into her skin. Her free hand grasped the ledge in a white knuckled grip, her heart now beating so fast it felt more like it was humming.

Falling to her knees, she let out a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding after she watched the Hulk catch her father. Pressing her brow to the cool concrete of the wall, she wondered if this was what a panic attack felt like. She then decided she never wanted to experience them if it was.

A roar from the Hulk echoed and bounced of the buildings, causing Kagome to jump. She was going to die young due to heart failure, she was sure of it. She felt a hand land softly on her shoulder, so she turned and eyed Romanoff tiredly.

"He's alive and fine."

The moment those words filtered through her muddled brain, Kagome tossed the Tesseract aside and jumped the poor woman in a surprise hug.

Natasha, was shocked, to say the least. She knew that Kagome was related to Stark, and if her reaction to what just happened was anything to go by, then they were close. Awkwardly, she hugged the girl that was crying once again, but Natasha could also make out the sound of laughter.

Relaxing in the hug, Natasha smiled. The girl's joy was quite contagious it seemed, but, looking down onto the streets below, she had every reason to smile.

They did just win a battle against an alien army that had set out to conquer Earth thanks to a crazy god jealous of his brother.


	139. Chapter 139

It took some maneuvering, avoiding the bow and her own injuries, but she hugged the girl and patted her on the back.

She was still surprised at how well the girl had held on and pulled through. Most would have given up a long time ago. But not this girl, not Kagome. Natasha had seen a bit of what Kagome could do, it was choppy and a little stiff, but it showed she did have experience. But most importantly, it showed that the girl had potential.

Stepping back from her, she righted herself. "Come on, there's still Loki to deal with."

Kagome pulled back, her face set in a scowl. "Oh right. Him." Kagome turned her gaze to the side, Natasha followed.

The Tesseract.

It laid there, no longer glowing as brightly as it had, but enough to show that it was, in a sense, 'on'.

"While I don't like the idea of taking it anywhere near him, I like the idea of leaving it out here in the open even less." Kagome spoke her thoughts. There were no aliens alive to snatch it up, but she had dealt with enough powerful objects in her life to know there was someone out there stupid enough to go for things they had no right or ability to hold.

Natasha pursed her lips, neither settled right with her either. "Once Loki's in custody, Thor can have it."

"I agree. It's the seemingly harmless looking objects that turn out to be the most powerful…" voice trailing off, Kagome remembered the Shikon and the quest to put it back together.

Natasha watched Kagome closely, unsure if the girl was aware of the fact that the statement could include herself. She looked like a harmless young woman, but was so much more. You could say the same about Banner, too, but the look on Kagome's face showed something deeper; that she had experienced war before, and had killed to stay alive.

Her curiosity burned to know what this girl had gone through, but she bit her tongue, hoping to gain her trust enough to someday learn what Kagome meant by her last statement.


	140. Chapter 140

When blue eyes looked over and locked on her own, it was then Nat saw that this girl had the same kind of eyes as she did. Ones that saw too much, because she did too much. But it had made them both stronger in the end. Just like today.

Turning her head to the side slightly and observing what was happening down below due to the call the Captain made, she decided to announce their plan. "The others are coming up."

Kagome's lips twitched. "Shall we meet them halfway then?"

"We'll be meeting them one floor down…" her lips twitched at the pout the girl threw her.

She smirked as she watched Kagome roll her eyes, once again reminding her very much of Stark as did her next words. "Don't get all technical on me. You'll just ruin the moment."

Selvig broke through their little moment, reminding them that he was still there with them. "I'll watch over the Tesseract, I'd rather not go near Loki, if you don't mind."

Both of them turned to Selvig. He had propped himself against the farthest wall from the machine and the Tesseract, grimacing every now and then.

"You sure? I'm sure there's a first aid kit downstairs… somewhere… if it survived that is." Kagome furrowed her brows, hoping that it was still intact and within reach.

"I'm fine. Fresh air and sunlight will do me some good." he waved her concern with a grimace of a smile when the action pulled at some stiff muscles.

Approaching the man, Kagome crouched down in front of him and watch his facial expressions. His eyes kept darting every now and then, landing on the machine, the Tesseract, the part where the wall stopped. She remembered doing that, after every time she got possessed.

"That they will. We'll get you to a hospital as soon as we can, you might have a concussion." she raised a hand to his temple, allowing some of her abilities through.


	141. Chapter 141

While she may not be a fully trained miko, she did have a high interest in healing in all it's forms. One such form was easing the tension of another's aura, sort of like an empath easing the mind. She let her power flow into his aura, smoothing the ragged edges. It wouldn't cure him completely, but it would help.

Possession left a bad taste in one's mouth and the sense of wrongness in your being for a long time. Second guessing yourself, wondering if you've really done a certain something a certain way all your life, or that was something you 'picked' up due to the possession. It took a while to get back to feeling like your old self. But the fact of the matter was, you never really did feel like your old self ever again.

"Call out if you need anything," she said, pulling her hand back, happy to see that he had eased somewhat.

"Will do." he nodded his head.

His breathing was more or less normal, he wasn't as jumpy or nervous and was taking in his surroundings far more calmly.

Turning to Romanoff, the two then began their way down to the suite… or what was left of it. Most of the damage done was centered around where Loki lay on the floor. In fact… Kagome recognized the the pattern.

Only this time, instead of 'sit'... it looked like someone ragdolled the god. A lot.

Wincing, she made her way with Romanoff to the others and surrounded the fallen god. They watched with sharp eyes as he crawled the short distance to support himself on the living room steps.

"If it's all the same to you… I'll have that drink."

In response to Loki's... request, they all shifted to a more battle ready stance. They may be wounded, exhausted, and dying to kick back and catch a breath, but they were more than ready to take him on should need be.


	142. Chapter 142

After SHIELD finally arrived and took custody of Loki as well as confined the Tesseract, going all out to make sure he stay put this time, they all let out a deep and relieving breath.

Kagome absently scratched at her skin, her nose wrinkling at the flaky remnants of her ordeal inside a beasts belly. Deciding it was high time to finally get that hot bath and a new set of clothes, she absently turned away from the group.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

She didn't even bother to look up as she continued to scratch at her skin. "To take a hot shower. I am still covered in... guts and other bodily fluids from that... whale creature."

"Who exactly are you?"

Pausing at the question, Kagome turned to view the group as all their eyes were on her. While it had been Romanoff that asked the question, the others showed how eager they were to know her identity and relation with her father.

Turning to the man, she threw him a smirk. "I'll let you explain this one."

Tony sputtered as his daughter left him to the wolves. A very dangerous group of wolves that had the ability to get rid of him in various and painful ways. Turning to the pack of wolves, he saw their expecting looks and how they were quickly growing impatient.

"Well... that was Kagome..."

"She already introduced herself, Stark." Romanoff folded her arms over her chest. Her current pose was more like that of a upset mother, all that was missing was the tapping foot.

"I wasn't done, thank you very much. As I said, that's Kagome... Stark, Higurashi. Not sure, but it could be Stark, if she's up for a name change. It does have a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he threw in his 'charming' smile as the idea of Kagome taking the family name as her own nearly tickled him pink.


	143. Chapter 143

The others simply stared at him, the silence heavy and full of confusion and disbelief.

"She looks as old as some of the girls that married my friends, but I thought the times had changed... isn't she considered too young to marry these days?" Steve furrowed his brows, mentally trying to arrange what he'd learned about this time.

Tony blinked at the innocent question the Captain threw him. It took him a few more moments longer to mentally go over the question than it normally did, he was blaming his short stint in space. He did suffocate out there, which may have killed quite a few brain cells.

"First, times have changed, Cap'. Second, she's 16, and if I have it my way, it'll be another 20 to 30 years before she marries. And third, ew." his lips twisted at the implications of the Captain's words. Him married to his own daughter... he shuddered.

"You're words weren't exactly clear Stark." Natasha raised a brow at the expression the billionaire was wearing. So the two of them were related. It was good to know that even he had standards.

"Didn't everything I just say clear it up?" he sighed when the simply continued to stare at him. While it was fun to mess with others, he was getting sick of everyone assuming that he was sleeping with Kagome. "She's my daughter."

They continued to stare and blink at him, as if they didn't believe his answer or hadn't even heard him. Rolling his eyes, if they wanted to play it that way, so be it. He wanted to get out of his suit, glancing at the outdoor walkway, it would seem he'd have to do it the good old fashioned way. In the lab.

"Could you repeat that please?"


	144. Chapter 144

Turning to the Captain, Tony took in the confused expression. Raising a brow, he had to wonder if the man was serious.

Perhaps the man took a blow to the head. "I said, she's my daughter. You know, birds and the bees and out comes a baby? Father and daughter. She's my kid, Cap. Did time as a Capscicle impair your thinking?"

Steve narrowed his eyes on Stark. Even after everything they went through, the man still had to throw in a jab. But what still shocked him was the fact the man was a father, he didn't look or act like a father, far from it in fact.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Steve sighed as his mind was still trying to wrap around this new information. "No. I'm just having trouble seeing and believing you as a father. I don't understand how..."

"Oh you know," everyone turned to Kagome as she reentered the room, towel over her shoulders and carrying a first aid kit. "The same way for every other child. Which involves a man and a woman, and I'm pretty sure you know how it works out after that."

Natasha raised a brow. The reply was quick, sharp, and far too Tony. But where as Tony would have been not only sarcastic, if not suggestive, she was simply stating the fact.

They continued to watch her as she made her way to Tony's side. She took in the suit with a raised brow. "Aren't you going to get out of that thing?"

"I'll need to go to the lab for that. What's with the first aid kit?" he nodded to the rather beat up looking white kit she was carrying around

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Plan on treating everyone's minor wounds."

"You have the know how and experience for that?" Barton spoke up, he eyed the girl and kit. The smirk she wore, didn't really ease him.

"Oh I have the know how... and the experience."


	145. Chapter 145

Raising a challenging brow, he stared the girl down. But seeing as she did face off an alien army with them and survived being fed to one of the carrier whales, his stare more than likely wasn't going to do much.

Tony felt pride in watching his daughter keep her ground against the marksman. He also found it highly entertaining that Barton felt the need to defend himself from Kagome.

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I've treated enough battle wounds to know where, how much and all for what. And then there's the medical treatment off the battlefield."

Narrowing his eyes, he took in the kit. It was a standard first aid kit, only, larger. "Sure you have everything you need?"

"Unless you're in need of heavy surgery, then yes." she turned towards her father. "Go ahead and get out of that thing, then I'll treat your wounds as well."

Her tone left no room for argument, so holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, Tony left for his lab. He did wear a grimace, the old way was a little more on the painful side, and it would only be that much more now that he was tender.

"Well, who's first?" Kagome chirped the question out, eager to help treat the others so they could all finally relax. Not only that, all that fighting and using her abilities worked up quite the appetite.

When no one stepped forward willingly, Kagome let out a puff of air as she rolled her eyes. Honestly, after everything they just went through, they were scared of her and a first aid kit?


	146. Chapter 146

It was a couple of weeks later, after a major clean up had cleared Manhattan, that they decided it was time for Thor and Loki to go home. With the Tesseract.

They traveled in groups to a location far enough away from the scene of the battle to avoid the worst of the Avenger groupies. The world was still buzzing over what had happened and the heroes of the hour. Her father had many fans before, but now, the amount skyrocketed. It made for a love-hate... thing... for him.

Men copied his style of personal grooming, tattoos of him or Iron Man became one of the most popular trends, and fans mobbed him anytime he showed his face. Pepper wasn't happy either, what with the increase of women throwing themselves at him.

Kagome herself was also now well known; not only as Tony Stark's daughter, but as an Avenger, though she wasn't an official one. Fury had contemplated the idea, but her father, mother, Pepper, and the rest of the Avengers surprised him by putting their foot down. While she was talented, had potential, and was an undeniable asset, she was still too young in their opinion. As it was, school had become an interesting, and annoying, affair.

Kagome smiled, remembering when Natasha and Clint had commented on her fighting abilities; remarking on how they saw potential and suggesting that she take up training. Her father flipped when he thought they were offering to train her themselves... they argued, words were said, and just to annoy him, they both agreed to train her personally, though they hadn't meant to when it was first brought up.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony's sudden voice broke through her thoughts.

Looking up at her father, Kagome shrugged her shoulders before wrapping her arms around him in an impromptu hug. "Just thinking about how great life is."

Tony slung an around her shoulders in return- he couldn't agree more. Though his face soured slightly when Barton and Romanoff walked past them. "It would be even greater without your... friends and new... teachers."

"Are you still upset about what I told you? That was ages ago, literally! Besides, I'm looking forward to what they're willing to teach me!" Kagome rolled her eyes at Tony's attitude, guess there are some things that will never change...

Tony's sour look turned into a grimace at her enthusiasm, more than likely thinking about her upcoming weekend 'assassin lessons'. Perhaps he could still find some remote corner of the world no one ever heard of to stash Kagome away and keep her safe… even from herself.


	147. Chapter 147

Kagome pursed her lips in contemplation as Thor and Loki approached, but knew she couldn't get away with ignoring them. Manners, both as a Japanese lady and as a miko in the presence of gods, even if they were of another pantheon, wouldn't allow it. Unwrapping herself from her fathers arm, she walked over to the two, ignoring how Loki glared at her or how Thor's eyes seemed to spark. Throughout the entire time after she admitted to her 'status', the thunder god had been... somewhat clingy.

"Have you decided to come with us as well, little priestess?" his eyes were bright with the hope that she would finally say yes and visit his home.

Furrowing her brows, she shook her head. "Uh, no. I'm staying here. But perhaps a visit... sometime in the future. Maybe. When things have settled down."

Thor bowed his head in acceptance. "Then are you going to bless us before we depart?"

Kagome opened her mouth, about to deny when she thought about it. It wouldn't be the blessing he may have expected, but from their conversation about his relationship with Loki and the one between Loki and their father, it was very much needed.

"Yes... a blessing." she eyed the two gods before her. Despite their status, they were no different than humans and any other being she crossed paths with, discounting their powers. "I highly, highly, recommend that you, Loki and your father sit down, and have a good long heart to heart."

Thor furrowed his brows in confusion, and Loki showed just how long they'd been together with an almost identical look, though his was more of a glare. Concealing a smile, Kagome explained, "A lot of this, maybe all of it, could have been avoided if there had been fewer secrets and more honesty. You all really need to talk with each other, no concealing your true feelings, no mocking the other's honesty."

She turned to Loki, "You were given something wondrous. Instead of being sacrificed on an altar as a child, you were blessed with a family. Regardless of the initial thoughts of a king, someone whose first loyalty must always be to his people, no matter how that affects his family, you went from an unwanted child to a beloved son. Odin loves you so much, that when faced with hurting you with the truth he'd hidden so long, his heart literally broke. You need to learn that blood ties, a person's true heritage, status... none of those matter in a family."

Turning to Thor, she kept her gaze stern. "And you, as the elder brother, should be watching out for him. And that doesn't mean going along with him when he starts trouble. I mean knowing him so well, that as soon as he shows signs that he is in trouble, physically or emotionally, you are there for him. Laughter and joking has it's place, but you must learn when to be serious."

Here's where she could really get in hot water, but she felt Odin needed to hear her advice. "And I have a message for your father as well. He should trust in his sons and stop keeping secrets. Secrets always come out, and the older they are, the more damage they do."

Brows furrowed, and obviously displeased at the lack of pomp and circumstance of an actual blessing, Thor voiced his confusion. "I do not see how this is a blessing."

Her lips twitched. "Consider this a blessing of wisdom. Words hold weight, equal to actions. You both still have your parents, do not ignore that blessing. It's time for your family to mend old wounds."

Bowing deeply to them, she returned to her spot next to her father and instantly wrapped her arms around him. She hummed happily when his arm wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting hold.

She really hoped they took her words to heart, because honestly, she was sick and tired of getting stuck between brothers and their daddy issues.


	148. Chapter 148

"What did you say to them?"

Her father had waited until the two gods disappeared to ask, and she had to wonder at his circumspection. When he got curious, he usually went straight at it until he either had all the answers or was satisfied, despite who he offended.

With a mysterious smile, she replied, "Just some advice."

"Like?" he dragged the question out, itching to know what she'd said. He'd been twitchy anytime she'd been around either one of the Asgardians, not liking how they looked at her.

She couldn't hold back the smile, glad he proved her point even if he was unaware of it. "That they all need to communicate more. If that fails, I suggest looking for a good family therapist. Those two have some serious brother complexes and father issues."

"Ah." Happy with that answer and her obvious dislike of having to deal with their issues, Tony steered them over to the rest of the team, though he pouted when Kagome left his side to talk to... them. The thieves and corrupters of dutiful daughters. Barton and Romanoff.

"Everything alright, Stark?"

Turning to face the Captain, he raised a brow. "Fine, why wouldn't I be fine? The bad guy and power source are finally out of our hair."

It was the Captain's turn to smirk when Kagome let out an excited cry and hugged the two agents, leaving Tony with a dark scowl on his face. As if sensing the scrutiny, Tony got his facial expression back under control and firmly told Steve through gritted teeth, "As I said, everything's fine."

Chuckling, as it was rather refreshing to see Tony was just like every other father in the world, he remarked, "Guess this is where we part ways."

Tony stood up straighter, turning his attention to Steve and offering his hand with a smile. "For now."


	149. Chapter 149

"Leaving already, Steve?"

Both men dropped their hands from the clasp, and turned towards Kagome. She was all smiles as she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. It was obvious her excitement, from whatever the two agents spoke with her about, was going to be hard to kill.

It also appeared that her smile was highly contagious, as Steve couldn't help smiling broadly in return. "Yeah, figure it's time I see the world. I did miss out on a lot, after all."

Kagome nodded her head. "Hmm. Well, like dad said, you're always welcome."

Tony puffed his chest out with pride, loving how good it felt whenever she called him by his fatherly title. He liked it so much in fact, that he was willing to ignore just how familiar the two were acting around each other… for now.

"Safe travels." Kagome offered her own hand forward, instead of her customary bow, "And may you return safely."

"Plan to." Steve bowed his head, turning to a classic American motorcycle that waited at the curb for him.

With their farewells said, father and daughter headed for their mode of transport. Seeing a certain doctor bidding the SHIELD agents farewell after receiving a small duffel bag, Kagome smiled brightly before cupping her hands around her mouth and calling out, "Are you coming with us, Uncle Banner?!" Her smile got even brighter as he reacted just as she knew he would.

Bruce sputtered at the imp's question, tripping as he turned to face the father-daughter duo. Tony was wearing a shit-eating grin, while Kagome covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Unc.. uncle?!" he pushed his glasses up to rest more comfortably atop his nose.

Kagome took hold of her father's hand and towed him over to Banner's side, where she smiled up at the doctor. "Dad calls you his science bro, which is slang for brother. And besides, what I told Loki was the truth. Heritage, background, history, blood or status, none of it matters in a family."


	150. Chapter 150

Grabbing the dazed physicist's free hand, she pulled him along as Tony began to lead the way towards his car. It would be a tight fit with all three of them, but it was doable.

"Don't fight her on it Bruce," Tony advised his fellow scientist, or rather, science bro, with a smirk.

"You put her up to this, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Actually, that was all your doing. Remember, the Hulk saved my life twice. She sees him and you as one and the same, just two sides of the same coin." Tony shrugged his shoulders, still not quite understanding her explanation of the existence of two physical personalities to one person, though he was curious that she'd seen the phenomenon before.

"She is still present and doesn't like it when she is talked about as if she weren't here." Both men looked down to the girl as she faced forward. "Come on you two, there's still work to be done!"

Hoping to redirect her attention from the construction that was being done on his tower, Tony quickly spoke up. "What got you so excited when talking with... Romanoff and Barton?"

"Oh, I asked if we could push the first lesson to a later date. Natasha and Clint were very understanding, so they accepted." The last bit of her reply came out more or less as a happy chirp.

Tony let out a breath in relief. Good. Means those two won't be hanging around. He still hadn't forgiven Romanoff's deception and infiltration of Stark Industries, and the idea of his daughter dressed up in a suit similar to that woman's… or alone at the archery rage with Barton... Corrupters of innocents, he was sure of it.

"Well, that's... considerate of them. I guess." Bruce was unsure of where to stand on the topic, but thought it better to jump in before Tony did. The man looked ready to blow with how he kept twitching.

"Isn't it!" Kagome threw them both a smile before running the last bit of distance to the car, allowing the men to quickly converse between themselves.

Bruce chuckled as he eyed the man next to him. "Aren't you the father of the year."

"I should be getting some sort of award for allowing her to take lessons from them." He dug for his keys as he grumbled under his breath, "What kind of father lets their daughter learn hand to hand combat and how to wield weapons from a couple of assassins?"

"A superhero who doesn't want his kid at risk." Bruce playfully threw at Tony, brow raised and a smirk in place.

"Ooo, you're pushing it, big guy. Did I tell you there was no smoking weed in the tower, as well as no jazz or bongo drums?" He pulled the door open and smoothly took the drivers seat, watching Bruce wait for Kagome to make a bit more room.

Chuckling, Bruce turned to Tony, enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. "Good to know, I'll be sure to pass that on to the others when they return."

"Buckle up, Banner." He continued to grumble under his breath as he twisted the key sharply in the ignition. His sour mood calmed some when Kagome leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you, dad."

Wishing the moment could last, he shifted into gear and took off. It was a comfortable silence before he switched the stereo on, rock blasting through the speakers.

"You going to love me even after I lay down some house rules? Such as boys! There will always be a chaperone present. From now on there will be a curfew, so no more no staying out late. Especially with a boy." Tony wore a smug look on his face, feeling he was once again back in the groove with how Bruce was chuckling and Kagome sputtering.

Kagome whimpered as her father continued listing 'house rules', making her wonder if she was going to survive this. But remembering that she almost lost him, twice, she smiled. She was going to let him have his moment, but she was going to negotiate as soon as they got home. Some of the rules he was coming up with were rather outrageous.

She would have to look up what a 'chastity belt' actually was, but she was sure she wouldn't like it at all.


	151. Chapter 151

For the first time in a long time, Kagome was slouching in her seat and enjoying a fast food meal. It wasn't anything she was used to, but it sure hit the spot after she had once again saved the world.

Putting her drink back on the table, Kagome stared ahead of her in a daze, her mind on something she really wanted. More than food. "...I want to go to a hot spring. Killing the monster of the week always means going to a hot spring afterwards."

The others stopped in their own eating and turned to her.

"A... hot spring?"

"Monster of the week?"

"Mmm. Sango and I used to soak in them for about an hour after every battle. It was pure bliss." Kagome sighed, then leaned forward on a propped hand and took another sip of her drink.

Her mind was elsewhere, that was obvious to the others. She absently plucked at the fries before her, nibbling them one at a time.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "And Sango was..."

"My best friend, teacher, sister of my heart and one of the strongest warriors I've ever met." she finished nibbling on another fry before continuing. "By the gods, I miss them."

Tony seeing this as a time to get to learn more about his daughter and her past, continued to question and prod. "Them?"

"We were a group. I met Inuyasha first, then Shippo, Miroku and lastly, Sango and her friend Kirara. Together we fought Naraku and rid the world of him and the Shikon no Tama. Would that be arachnidcide? He wasn't exactly an insect though..." her brows furrowed slightly as she trailed off.

Blinking, Tony could only watch his daughter as she continued in her exhausted daze. As her words finally filtered through to his brain. Rid the world of... someone? Didn't that usually entail... killing them? But how could it take six people to kill a spider?

"Must have been a big spider. When did this happen?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Oh? Yeah, he was big. Had a void inside him. You've never seen nasty till you're having to walk on organs that release poisonous gas… but outside, he was easily over three stories high..." she lazily turned to face her father. "And when? Hmm, about... 500 years ago. Give or take a few decades."

The others choked on whatever was in their mouth at her words. Eyes wide, they could only blink at how nonchalant she was while telling them this. As for Tony, he was worrying she'd been hit with some sort of alien drug. Otherwise she'd be suggesting time travel, and that had been thoroughly disproved.

"500 years ago." Tony was growing more worried, and started to wonder if he should be rushing her to the hospital.

"Give or take a few decades, but yeah." Kagome continued to pick at the food before her.

"And you got rid of... Narahku?" Tony furrowed his brows as he tried to repeat the name.

Kagome snorted on her drink, coughing as she tried to swallow the rest of it without choking on it. "No. Na-ra-ku. It means 'Hell Devil', and he lived up to the name… actually his human name fit him better, since Onigumo literally means 'Hell Spider'." She shuddered. "Can't stand spiders any more."

"I'm not following. How can a guy live up to being a hell spider literally, and what's with the human distinguishment?" Clint spoke up, the first one besides Tony to ask anything relating to Kagome or her past.

Kagome waved a hand as she shook her head. "He was a sort of kumo hanyou, half spider demon and half human… except he wasn't born that way. Dark magic's nasty stuff."

Natasha raised a brow. If the girl had said anything about half demons and dark magic the day before, she would have questioned about her sanity. But after what she just went through not an hour ago, she was willing to say she was far more open minded about such possibilities.

"Kagome, did you get hit with any alien drugs or goo?" Tony asked, typing her symptoms into JARVIS.

"I was thrown inside a flying whale, so yes to the goo. That's what's got me thinking about Naraku again." She slid narrowed eyes up to her father. "You don't believe me! You just almost died crossing numerous universes thanks to a cube, and you don't believe that I had a jewel that let me travel five hundred years into the past!"

Tony huffed before jumping right back in on this questionable conversation. "Well, it's not like you ever told me anything like that! Time travel was disproved years ago-"

"Dad, there's more to life than physics. Magic trumps natural law just about every time." With that, Kagome begun to spin a tale of a world long since past. Of days traveling across country, battling beings that were once upon a time the creatures of nightmares, of lords and princess, spells and curses. Fighting armies that even had Natasha and the others- who were no stranger to war- cringing at the mere idea.

Tony was thankful, when the others were momentarily distracted by her description of hell's gates being opened and having to take out thousands of zombies, she leaned over and promised to tell him her adventures in more detail once they were home. When their attention returned to her tales, Barton asked to hear more about about her friends.

"Meeting Miroku was..." her brows furrowed as her lips pursed. It was the suddenness of her actions and her quickly shaking her head that had Tony furrowing his own brows. "Well, it was unique to say the least. After almost sucking me into a black hole, he apologized by asking me to bear his child."

It took those at the table a few moments, but Thor's emotions had a thunderstorm rumbling outside in no time. "How can a priest take such advantage of a priestess?!"

Seeing her father's emotions starting to go down the same road Thor's had, Kagome was quick to reassure him that she'd turned the offer down… then she suddenly stilled. The others simply watched as she seemed to freeze in place, blank eyes staring out into the street.

Just as they were about to question if she was alright, the door opened and a loud, brash voice broke through the silence.

"Oi wench!"

All turned to the front entrance, Tony blinking when he recognized two familiar faces, but quickly furrowed his brows at the two he didn't recognize. One looked similar to Nishikawa, only younger, while the other had a shock of orange hair with vivid green eyes that sparked with mischief.

Tony instantly saw the youngest of these group of males as a potential threat.

Kagome stood slowly, a look of pure shock on her face as she continued to flounder about for words. "Inu... Inu... Inu?"

"Guess you didn't do to bad, if the city is still standing." the one that looked like a younger version of Nishikawa commented as he scratched at his cheek with a sniff. "Knowing your clumsy self, you could destroy it. I mean there was that castle, that mountain, that-!"

Everyone reared back when his head snapped back, most likely from the sudden hit of Thor's tenth drink. The man himself stumbled back, sputtering and coughing as he quickly began to wipe away the the drink from his face.

Nishikawa took this time to step away, quickly followed by the others. They already knew what to expect upon this reunion.

Power sparking around her and flames in her eyes, she glared at the jerk who had just pressed the wrong button. "I saved your sorry ass from that collapsing castle you jerk! And you're the one that brought down the mountain, just because you had to prove who had the bigger sword against Bankotsu!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger in the male's direction from her spot at the table.

The male, hunched over in an attempt to keep as dry as possible, blinked wide shocked eyes as he stared Kagome down. It took a few moments, but he drew himself up, his own brows quick to furrow… and he fell right back into their old routine.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that got pinned by your own arrow in that castle. And I didn't have anything to prove anything against that ass wipe! Plus, I even saved that good for nothing wolf too!" he waved a hand in the direction of Yamazaki.

Said male shook his head and sighed. "He'll never drop that. The prick."

"I heard that you mangy wolf!" the man snarled briefly at Yamazaki before turning his attention back on Kagome.

The others, not really aware of Kagome's anger issues turned to Tony for answers. When he finally did turn away from the arguing pair, unsure of when Kagome had moved to get in the man's face, he could only shrug his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea who he is." he quickly grabbed his drink and took a sip of it.

"That fool would be my younger half brother. Inuyasha." Nishikawa closed his eyes, as if blocking the world out. Well, the arguing pair really.

Tony turned in his seat to eye the man. "I didn't know you had any relations."

"Sometimes I wish that were so." Sesshoumaru commented with a raised brow.

"I knew we should have kept him back in Tokyo, the city doesn't need any more problems and that's just what he is when he gets like this." Kouga huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bar top behind him.

"Inu-ya-sha!" the forcing of the name through clenched teeth caused all to turn back to the arguing pair.

Said male froze before beginning to panic somewhat. "Oh no… no you don't!"

"Uh, what's-!" Steve quieted quickly when the red-haired male of the odd group shushed him.

"Quiet! This is the best part!" The man whispered, nodding at the pair.

Inuyasha was trying to scramble over to where Kagome stood to cover her mouth, but she was absolutely furious he'd brought up the same stuff he'd been complaining about five centuries ago. She clenched her hands, as her body went stiff and she glared defiantly at the idiot who was just begging for it. "OSUWARI!"

Everyone at the table felt their eyes widen when Inuyasha crashed face first into the floor, without any discernable cause. At this point, Kouga and the red-head were laughing harder and harder with each iteration she used.

Finally, the red-head left Kouga's side and went to Kagome, trying to get her to ease up. "He may not look it, but he's an old man. We always thought his mouth would get him killed, but not by you. Don't make me lose my bet!"

"...why does he call him an old man?" Tony questioned Kagome as he eyed the twitching limbs, wondering what he'd just witnessed.

"Inuyasha is over-" she snapped her head to Sesshoumaru. "Wait, did you really say he's your brother?"

"Half, and begrudgingly." Sesshoumaru bowed his head the barest amount and fixed his tie.

Kagome blinked as the weight of his words settled into her brain and she smiled slowly. Her short moment of delight was broken, though, when the unnamed man grabbed her hands like Miroku had all those centuries ago.

"Didn't forget about me, did ya?" He was all smiles as he leaned over to be at eye level with her.

Blinking confusedly, Kagome took the male in. She bypassed the sharp looking suit for the ginger hair and vivid green eyes. Her own eyes widened when she quickly realized who it was standing before her.

"Shippo!" she cried out, launching herself into the kitsune's arms.

He gleefully returned the hug, swinging her around while he was at it. "I knew you wouldn't forget me."

"I think it's impossible for anyone to forget you, Shippo." she smiled up at him.

"And who is this Shippo to you?"

Kagome spun about to face her father, happy smile still in place. It wilted a little, though, as she wasn't sure how to actually introduce Shippo to her father. Sensing her dilemma, Shippo moved towards Tony, hand out, ready to introduce himself.

Shippo gave Kagome a wink as he clasped Tony's hand in his own. "I got this, mom. Shippo Ohara. Nice to finally meet you, Gramps!"

Kagome groaned and covered her face at the silence that followed Shippo's introduction. As for Tony, his mind was recalling a certain incident that happened when he took Kagome with him to California. A conversation about her wedding between herself and Nishikawa, and now there was a full grown male calling Kagome mother and himself grandfather...

Mind going far to fast in almost every direction, Tony grew lightheaded and actually fell out of his seat. Kagome was a flurry of movements as she rushed to his side. The others were also out of their chairs and at his side in concern. As for the four that had mysterious ties to Kagome, they watched on with amusement.

"Gramps? Really Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he soothed the minor pains from the sitting he just took after 500 hundred years of peace.

Said kitsune shoved his hands into his slacks pockets. "I'm a kitsune, what did you expect? Besides, he is rather enjoying this moment."

All turned towards Sesshoumaru, his lips were quirked up in the slightest hint of an amused smirk. One most had not seen for centuries. They winced and looked on in pity towards the man as he was helped back into his chair while demanding answers from a exasperated Kagome.

"These coming years are going to be hard on him... I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard," Inuyasha said while shaking his head. He recalled all the shit Stark had pulled, which in turn had pissed off Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai was going to enjoy every moment of discomfort the man was going to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are, we've reached the end. Story and journey complete, as sad as it is to say. It was one heck of a ride, and I wouldn't change one bit of it if I had the chance. I'm actually sad that this is the end, I just want to get right back on and go for another wild round.
> 
> Re-watching The Avengers enough to the point I most likely subconsciously know every line by heart now, was an interesting trip. Then all the various songs I listened too to keep myself in the mood for the various scenes that played out in my head. Adding scenes, cutting scenes, rearranging chapters to make all of this work. It was a baby of mine that I don't want to let go of. A lot of wild imagination, taming said imagination, thinking things through and figuring out what to keep and what to cut made this a learning process I so thoroughly enjoyed.
> 
> There are so many, so many, people I want to thank for all the help they put into this, kept up with my antics and what not and helped kept me going. WhisperingKage, Itoma, YukimuraShuussukeGirl who had helped planted the seed and make this idea bloom and have been there since the beginning. The wonderful, wonderful SilverontheRose who took up the challenge of becoming my beta for this. These wonderful people helped me by keeping me writing this till the end.
> 
> And of course, it wouldn't be much of anything without all you awesome readers. Your comments, reviews, critiques were always something I looked forward to reading at the end of the day. Hearing your ideas, interpretations, reactions to the chapters always brought a smile to my face. As well as quite a few good laughs that may have made me look more crazy to my family. But life would be boring without a little crazy, or family.
> 
> So thank you. Until the next story of adventure!
> 
> BunnyWK


End file.
